


Like Rainfall, Like Fire

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, Husbands, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Science Experiments, Unhappy Ending, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They said time would allow him to heal but to Sehun, he feels like it keeps getting worse as the days go by. He just wants his husband back.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** R5-034  
>  **Prompt:** Desperate to have his dead lover back in his arms, scientist Sehun decides to clone Jongin, his husband who tragically died. He succeeds in creating a clone that looks like Jongin, albeit he has green hair and cold eyes.
> 
> Unfortunately for Sehun, the clone is much much more sinister than he thinks.  
>  **Pairing/Main Character(s):  
> ** Sehun/Kai, Sehun/X-Kai  
>  **Side Characters(if any):** Mark / Seunggi  
>  **Word Count:** 22,346  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** Character Death, Mourning and Griefing, Rough Sex  
>  **Author's note:** This is my first time creating an NHE fic so I'm not really sure if I pulled this off well. Also, I obviously have no experience in cloning so the process made here isn't accurate. I only added what I read in some articles. Have fun(?) reading!

The rain continues to pour mercilessly. Sehun held onto his umbrella tightly but that wasn’t enough to shield him from the raindrops. He stares soullessly at the pavement, quietly observing the water running across the tile patterns on the ground. After what seems like an eternity, he takes a deep breath and gathers his strength to walk towards the building. 

It's a weekday so there weren't a lot of people around. He placed the umbrella by the stand left near the entrance and wiped his shoes onto the mats on the floor. 

"They're beautiful," the security guard, whom he already got familiar with over the weeks, said with a small smile on his face. 

"They're very meaningful." Sehun quietly answers as he gives the bouquet of flowers he's carrying another sniff. 

They were orange blossoms. He's had a lot of memories with the said flowers. He received them when his husband proposed to him. They were also a part of the theme of their wedding. Even the perfume that his husband uses was Jo Malone's Orange Blossoms scent, he used to prefer a musky scent over sweet flowery scents but since Sehun loves flowers so much, he started using that perfume on very special occasions. 

Sehun has always been used to being the one receiving flowers. On every special occasion, his husband has always given him flowers because he knows Sehun prefers those over a box of chocolates or any other expensive gift. But now, Sehun has been the one bringing the flowers. 

He's the one bringing the flowers because his husband can't bring any to him anymore. 

  
  
  


Sehun walks a familiar route. He knows where he's going like the back of his hand. He stops in front of the familiar niche. Tears well up in his eyes as he sees his husband's picture and his name engraved on the black marble. 

It has been a month. One long, agonizing, lonely month ever since he lost his husband. It was a rainy day like today as well. It was already late at night and Sehun was still working. His husband just got out of work and was on his way and asked if he should pick Sehun up. Sehun said he'll be running a little late so his husband told him he'd stop by one of their favorite restaurants to buy dinner before picking him up. 

By the time that his husband was on his way to his office, the storm had gotten worse and it was harder to see. The next thing that Sehun knew, he was getting a phone call from the hospital saying that his husband had gotten into an accident. He rushed to the hospital but it was too late. The doctors were reviving him by the time he arrived. It was the worst and most horrifying feeling. Up until now, Sehun can still recall everything so vividly. The loud beeping of the heart monitor, the doctors and nurses trying to revive him, the smell of blood and antiseptic. He could also recall how the doctor had looked at him with an apologetic look on his face while shaking his head. 

Sehun wishes he could take it all back. If he knew how dangerous it would be, he would have told him to go home instead. Had that happened instead, then he'd still be alive. 

He bites back a sob as the memories hit him. They said time would allow him to heal but to Sehun, he feels like it keeps getting worse as the days go by. His heart feels so heavy.

"I miss you so much, Jongin." He sobs. 

He places the flowers in front of the niche. "Orange blossoms, you don't love flowers as much as I do but they did become your favorite eventually." his voice breaks.

Orange blossoms became Jongin's favorite not just because of their appearance or their scent, they became his favorite because of their meaning: _eternal love._ They were each other's first love and they promised that they would also be each other's last. They have only been married for five years, it wasn't fair. They had a whole future ahead of them, they had so many plans together but they can't do that now. 

Sehun feels his knees weakening so he slowly crouches down. He covers his face with his hands as he cries quietly once again. He's glad that no one is around today because he doesn't want any more pitiful looks thrown at him every time he ends up crying. It's not like this is the only place where he ends up crying, sometimes when it gets too quiet while he's working or when he suddenly feels lonely at home, he ends up crying yet again. He cries himself to sleep every night that he sleeps alone on the bed that is now too big for himself. 

Once Sehun has calmed himself down, he stays there for a few more minutes. Even though he ends up crying at first whenever he _visits Jongin,_ he manages to feel at peace as well. He sometimes brings a book with him to read or he watches a movie on his phone because that way, it makes him feel as if he's still doing some things he used to do with Jongin when he was still alive. 

About more than an hour has passed by the time that Sehun left. He takes the bus back home. Sehun knows how to drive but he can't bring himself to drive whenever it's raining because it reminds him of that night. Once Sehun gets home, he sees another new envelope in the mailbox. He takes it and throws it over together with the stack of unread mail on the table. There were new messages on his email as well.

Sehun ignores them and heads straight to the living room to rest on the couch. He switches on the television and tries to watch whatever movie was playing on. Sehun eventually realizes that what he was watching was actually a horror movie due to the unexpected jumpscare. He changes to a different channel immediately.

Jongin loved horror movies while Sehun hated them, but he doesn't mind watching them as long as Jongin is there because he makes it less scary. It's not like it matters now. 

  
  


Sehun eventually hears the doorbell ringing followed by a familiar voice. Sehun doesn't get up. He hears the sound of the door opening and someone coming in.

"Oh sweetie," he hears his mother's sweet and calming voice. Sehun stands up from the couch when he sees that his mother is carrying bags of groceries once again. This has become a habit of hers, she comes by to make sure that Sehun's fridge and cupboards are stocked. Even Jongin's mother has dropped by once to do the same as well. 

He grabs the bags from her and places them on the counter. His mother wraps her arms around him to give him a comforting hug. Sehun doesn't cry anymore but he completely melts in her embrace. 

"Look at how much weight you lost, you've been skipping meals again haven't you?" She cries out worriedly. 

He lets his mother take charge of the kitchen while he stays seated by the dining table. His mother wants to do this for him so he lets her. She cooked a meal for him and they ate together. It's the little things like this that have been keeping Sehun sane for the past month. 

Sehun washes the dishes afterwards while his mother started cleaning the slightly messy house. "These mails are all from work, are you sure you're not even going to open them?" 

"I don't have to," Sehun answers. 

"Why not? They could be important. I know you took a leave but--" 

"I'm going back to work next week." Sehun cut her off. 

His mother looks at him with wide eyes. She looks genuinely surprised. She moves closer to him and gently grabs his hand. "You're returning to the lab?" 

"I have to," Sehun answers. 

"But you still have another month left on your leave. Will you be alright in coming back?" she asks

"I figured that maybe going back to work will help me feel better and make me feel less lonely."

"But you tried coming back to work weeks ago as well, you said it was too difficult." she reasons out. 

"It was too soon," he says with a sigh. "But I think I'll be able to handle myself better now. I miss working too, I'm sure Jongin wouldn't want me to stay holed up in here forever." 

His mother smiles, she looks proud but at the same time, he can still see the concern etched on her face. He can't blame her. "If you think it's for the best, then do it but don't push yourself too hard, okay?" 

Sehun meekly nods. "I'll try my best, mother." His mother gives him another comforting hug. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Three days later, Sehun is back at the research facility. He feels nervous but at the same time, it is nice to have a change of scenery. He missed walking through the bright corridors of the laboratory. He missed seeing the other researchers and even the young interns and students who were there to learn from them. He missed wearing his long white lab coat as well. Jongin always complimented him when he's in _uniform._

"Professor Oh, you're back!" Sehun hears a gasp. 

He turns around and sees Mark, one of the youngest professors in the facility. He was just transferred a year ago and was assigned under Sehun's department. He's hardworking, witty, and cheerful, Sehun easily grew fond of him and so has Jongin. 

Since Sehun's job often takes up most of his time and pulling all-nighters and working overtime is common, Jongin became a frequent visitor in the facility. Jongin is-- _was--_ a journalist. There were days when he's busy but there were also days when he had plenty of time to spare so when Sehun is too busy on said days, he'd drop by sometimes just to make sure that Sehun is getting his meals. That was also how Jongin became acquainted with some of Sehun's co-scientists but among all of them, Jongin became closest to Mark. 

He would even joke around and call Mark their long lost son. 

Mark still looked genuinely surprised and confused but he manages to give Sehun a shaky smile. The last time he saw Mark was weeks ago when Sehun tried coming to work but he ended up having a breakdown. He can see the sadness in Mark's eyes and he knows that the younger can see the same in Sehun's eyes as well so without any other words, Mark walks over to him and gives him a hug. 

"It's nice to have you back here, Professor Oh." he greets. 

"Likewise," 

  
  
  


Sehun's office is connected to his lab. There is not a single piece of paper that is out of place inside his office. His desk is still exactly how he left it. "No one else came in here while you were gone except for me. I drop by to water your plants." Mark explains. 

"Thanks Mark, I appreciate it." 

Mark awkwardly stands by the threshold as Sehun got familiar with his office again. He pulls the blinds up and opens the windows. "What are you doing? Have a seat, don't just stand there." 

The younger sheepishly grins as he scratches the back of his head. "No, I won't be staying long. I have to work on something with Professor Kang. I just want to make sure that you've settled in well." 

"That's sweet of you Mark," Sehun smiles. "But I'll be fine, you don't have to watch over me or anything. I won't do anything stupid. I'll be taking it easy." he assures. 

Mark smiles in embarrassment, it was as if Sehun easily read through him. "Do you have a new project?" Sehun changes the subject for his sake. 

"Yeah," he nods. "We're working on more advanced researches regarding AI robots at the moment. I think we'll try working on a model soon." 

"Sounds exciting, I'm looking forward to it." 

"It's going to take a lot of time. It's pretty ambitious but it would be amazing if we could pull it off." He sighs dreamily. "Anyway, I should go so you can proceed with your work too." 

"I'll see you later, Professor Lee." Sehun grins. Mark salutes before making his way out of Sehun's office. 

  
  


Sehun doesn't really have any work to jump back on at the moment so he decides to clean up his office in the meantime. He rearranges his files, sweeps the floors, and dusts the shelves. As he's clearing up his desk, he sees an envelope below the binders of files he had. He opens the envelope and he feels his heart-stopping. Inside the envelope were pictures of him and Jongin. A bitter smile makes its way onto his lips as he recalls what happened when he got these. 

  
  


_"Why are you giving this to me?" Sehun asked as he skimmed through the photos._

_"Your desk looks too boring, you should decorate it. The only things that give color in this office are your plants, at least put some color on your desk." Jongin pointed out._

_"Alright, alright but I'll have to save the decorating for some other day. I'm too busy." Sehun gave in._

_"That's good enough for me. You know, we could decorate it together. Let me know when you have the time, knowing you I bet you'd just paste the photos without adding any decorations on them at all."_

_"I'd like to keep things minimal." Sehun pouted._

_"Oh baby," Jongin ruffled his hair. "Being minimalistic is different from being lazy." He teased._

  
  
  


They never got the chance to do it together. Sehun wishes that he could have made the time for it. He could still do it now although it won't be the same. But still, Jongin wanted him to decorate his desk and he wouldn't want to waste his husband's efforts printing out the photos for him. 

Sehun spent the rest of the morning decorating his desk with photos of him and Jongin. He had a couple of stationeries in his drawers so he's able to add a few designs. It's not as pretty and nice as he wanted it to be since Jongin was the more artistic one out of both of them but it is good enough. 

A few moments of silence pass by and Sehun starts getting that familiar feeling of emptiness once again. He slumps back on his chair and heaves a long sigh. _"This is so much harder than I thought, Jongin."_ he sniffles quietly. 

"Am I disturbing you?" 

Sehun quickly jolts on his seat and blinks back the forming tears away to face the person standing by the door. 

"I see that you still suck at knocking," he chides. 

"My apologies, Professor Oh." The man at the door mockingly bows at him. 

Sehun playfully rolls his eyes. "What do you want, Seunggi hyung?'' 

"Nothing in particular, just checking on you." Seunggi says, dropping formalities right after Sehun did. 

Seunggi is another scientist that is seven years his senior, he specializes in genetic engineering. He has been Sehun's senior ever since he started working. He met Jongin a couple of times too but they didn't click the same way Mark and Jongin did but what matters to Sehun is that they get along. 

"I'm not a child, you don't have to check on me." Sehun sighs. "Besides, Mark already beat you to it." 

"That kid is fast. He learned from me." Seunggi chuckles. "Anyway, is there anything that you are working on at the moment?" 

"None really, the research I was working on was nearly done before I had to suddenly… _leave._ But Professor Park was able to finish it off." 

"Well if you're ever ready to start on a new research on your own, don't hesitate to ask me. I might have some materials that you'll need." Seunggi says. 

"Actually, I'd really appreciate it if you'd lend me your research materials. I was told beforehand that I am not yet exactly ready to go back to working on the laboratory so I'll be reading up some papers in the meantime." 

Seunggi frowns at that. "Are you alright with that? I know how much you enjoy experiments." 

"It can wait, I understand where they're coming from." 

"Alright, just drop by my office to get the materials you need but right now, how about you leave your office for a bit? Come on, let's have lunch. They're serving your favorite soup in the cafeteria." he offers. 

Sehun glances at the digital clock on the wall and sees that it's almost noon. "Don't mind if I do." he agrees. 

  
  
  


It was nice to be back but at the same time, it also sucked. Don't get Sehun wrong, he loves his job but right now a part of him wishes that he's back to being holed up in his home.

If Sehun took a shot every time he sees someone looking at him with a pitiful glance before murmuring something to the person with them, he would have been dead of alcohol poisoning by now. He hates being the 'talk of the town'. 

Even though he appreciates the caring and nice gestures from Mark and Seunggi, he can't really feel the same from the other people who weren't as close to him. To them, Sehun is just another one to gossip about. He's that someone that lost his husband because of an accident. 

"Next time, we're eating out at a restaurant instead of here." Seunggi says with an annoyed huff. He too has noticed the looks that Sehun has been getting. 

"Or we can order takeout and eat at my office." Sehun offers. 

"Noted, Professor Oh." he says with an eager nod. 

  
  


Sehun drops by at Seunggi's office before returning to his own. He is carrying heaps of research papers together with two flash drives that were also given to him by Seunggi. Hopefully, these research papers would be more than enough to keep him occupied. 

They did keep Sehun occupied because he spent the rest of the afternoon reading the papers and looking up articles online, he even had his notebook opened to jot down notes that he found helpful and interesting. He is just about to open another file when someone enters his office. He looks up and he sees Mark coming in. 

“You’re still working, Professor Oh?” He asks. 

“Well I can’t say that this really counts as work,” Sehun shrugs. “I’m just reading some research papers from Seunggi hyung. What brings you here?” 

Mark shakes his head with a fond smile on his face before pointing towards his own wristwatch. Sehun looks over at the digital clock on his desk and sees that it’s already thirty minutes past the usual time he goes home. “Oh my, I guess these really kept me occupied.” 

“You’ve been reading all those since this afternoon?” Mark’s eyes balloon in shock when he notices the stack of binders on Sehun’s desk. “No breaks at all?” 

“I guess not, I didn’t even realize the time. They were very interesting.” Sehun comments. 

“You have such boring hobbies,” Mark scrunches his nose in disagreement. “You can continue reading those tomorrow, it’s time to go home. Seunggi hyung had to leave early since he’s having dinner with his mom so he told me to wait on you instead.” 

Sehun neatly arranged all the files on his desk before standing up and stretching his legs. Only then did he notice how tired and sleepy he felt, he really didn’t take a break since he began reading. He would have continued on with the next file if Mark didn’t drop by. Speaking of Mark, “Have you and Seunggi been conspiring with each other to watch over me?” Sehun asks.

Mark grins sheepishly and begins fiddling with his fingers, it’s a little habit of his every time he’s caught red-handed. “Well… it’s your first day back so we just really want to make sure that you’re okay.” 

“I am okay.” Sehun tells him. 

“Of course,” Mark nods. “I see that too and it’s not like I’m acting as if I know better but… I just really want to be there for you, Professor Lee would say the same.” 

Sehun can’t even bring himself to be annoyed. Why would he? They’re just worried for him since they are his friends and he can’t blame them for getting worried because Sehun would be doing the same if he was in their position. It’s really sweet of them to think of him, he’s very touched because of that. 

“Wait for me, let’s go home together.” He says with a smile on his face. 

“Really? Okay, I’ll wait for you in the lobby.” Mark grins. 

  
  
  


Sehun finds himself smiling too as Mark leaves his office. The way Mark acted right now reminded him of something that happened before. 

  
  
  


_Sehun was working late once again, it’s an important project so he had to focus on it. Mark was in the lab with him and helping him in documenting the research process. Every time Sehun would glance at the younger professor, Mark would avert his gaze as if he’s trying to avoid telling him something._

_“What is it, Mark?” He broke the silence._

_“Huh?” the younger looked at him innocently._

_“Is there something you want to tell me?” he asked. Mark opened his mouth to say something but he didn't say anything, he was acting like a fish out of water. “Come on, tell me.” he cocked an eyebrow at him._

_Mark started fiddling with his fingers as a nervous smile appeared on his face. Sehun found it endearing, he was obviously hiding something from him. “Uhm… Valentine’s day is coming up. Is there… is there anything you want as a gift?”_

_“Now why would you ask me that?”_

_“I’m just curious, that’s all. You’re very popular amongst the other professors and even the interns, I’m sure you receive lots of gifts on Valentine’s.” he explained._

_“I guess you could say that,” Sehun bashfully said. “But sometimes the gifts could be a bit… too much? I’m no longer in high school and I’m already married so receiving gifts can be a bit embarrassing sometimes.” he giggled._

_“But what if it’s from your husband? Do you always love it?”_

_“Of course. I always love whatever Jongin gives me.”_

_Mark thoughtfully looked at him. “But if he were to give you a gift this year, is there anything specific that you want? A necklace, perfume, chocolates… you know, stuff like that?”_

_Sehun crossed his arms and gave Mark a scrutinizing look. “I thought you were a bit suspicious.” He smirked. “Did Jongin put you up to this? Did he tell you to ask me what I want?”_

_The younger professor stared at him with wide eyes. “Ah, no. I was just asking, why would you think that?” He laughed nervously as he continued to fiddle with his fingers. He looked completely guilty and it’s amusing to see him still denying it._

_“Flowers,” Sehun answered. “I just want flowers.”_

_“Flowers? Aren’t those a waste?” Mark asked, finally snapping out of his nervous trance. “I mean compared to chocolates or clothes, there’s not much you can do with them.”_

_“I disagree.” Sehun countered. “For me, flowers are very romantic and I could make them last longer by putting on a vase and taking care of it for a few more days. They smell nice and they look beautiful too and when they wilt you can use dried flowers as decoration as well.”_

_Mark grinned at him. “You’re really such a hopeless romantic, Professor Oh.” He teased._

  
  
  


Sehun smiles happily at the memory. He lifts his hand and gently brushes his fingers over the necklace that Jongin got for him that time. He actually brought Sehun flowers as well but together with that, he also gave Sehun a necklace with an orange blossom flower design on it. It was Jongin’s last Valentine’s Day gift for him so Sehun always wore the necklace. 

Once Sehun made sure that everything was in place, he turned off the lights and left his office. Mark was waiting for him in the lobby as soon as he got out. “I’ll drive you home,” Sehun offers. 

The young professor’s eyes widened a fraction. “You don’t have to, I can take a cab.” He declines. “You’d end up taking a longer route home.” 

“It’s alright, I have to stop by somewhere near your place.” Sehun says. 

“Alright,” Mark nods. “Will you be alright driving?” He hesitantly asks. 

“Of course, shall we go?” 

“Okay.” Mark grins at him. 

  
  


Sehun and Jongin have their own cars since commuting is mostly troublesome for them and having their own cars are more convenient. Sehun is usually the busy one and on those days, he doesn’t like driving because he’d be too exhausted so Jongin takes the initiative to pick him up. _That_ night was one of those busy days and a part of Sehun will always regret not bringing his own car instead or for not just telling his husband that he can take a cab home. 

The car ride with Mark was silent aside from the songs playing on the radio. Mark would occasionally hum along to the lyrics he's familiar with. It didn't take long until they arrived at Mark's street. The younger insisted that Sehun didn't have to drop him off in front of his home since it's getting late. 

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Mark says with a wide grin as he got out of the car.

"Get home safely, kiddo." Sehun casually waved his hand. He gestured for Mark to start walking first and once he walked farther enough, he drove off. 

Sehun did not lie to Mark about stopping by somewhere, he didn't want to stay at home alone so he stopped by a mall. It was crowded and noisy but it was just what he needed. He had dinner at a fastfood restaurant, Jongin nor his mother wouldn't have approved of his choice but he didn't feel like eating anywhere else. After that, he walked aimlessly around the mall.

It was a normal night in the mall, there were lots of families, couples of all ages, some students who probably shouldn't even be here on a weekday and then there's Sehun who just doesn't want to feel lonely when he comes home to an empty house. He wonders if there are other people in the mall that are like him as well. He hopes that there aren’t because he wouldn’t want anyone else to experience what he went through. 

Realizing how walking around the mall isn’t really helping him that much in taking his mind off of things, he decides to head home. It was getting late anyway and the mall will be closing in about an hour or two. Before driving out of the parking lot, he checks his phone and notices that he received two text messages. One was from his mother and another was from Seunggi. 

_Mom: Are you home yet? Make sure to eat dinner_

_Seunggi: Mark told me you dropped him off, be careful on your way home. Don’t stay out too long, the news said that it might rain tonight._

  
  


He replied to both messages and told them that he’s alright and he’s on his way home. Once the messages were sent, he drove off. He was waiting at the last stoplight before entering their street when small droplets started falling on the windshield. 

“Oh no… no,” Sehun muttered to himself as more and more droplets began falling. He was hoping that it wouldn't get stronger and that it would only be a light drizzle but as the seconds continue to pass, it gets stronger.

His hands started to shake and he felt his heart beating faster. He clenched his eyes shut as the memories of that night kept flashing in his mind. He recalls being in the taxi right after receiving the call and he recalls passing by the accident area where he saw Jongin’s destroyed car. His vision was starting to blur and it was getting harder to breathe. 

_BEEP!!!_

  
  


It felt like Sehun was slapped back to reality. He realized that the stoplight had already turned green and that the other vehicles behind him were honking at him to go already. His hands were still shaky but he turned on the wiper. With a deep breath, he slowly started driving again. He flinched when there was a flash of lightning followed by the thunder rumbling but he kept telling himself to focus on the road. After a very excruciating five minutes, Sehun finally arrived home. He wasn’t even able to properly park his car. He parked his car in front of the driveway of his house, he didn’t bother to bring it in the garage, he had to get out of the car as soon as possible. 

He practically ran upstairs and into the bathroom to take a quick shower to calm himself down. Once he’s relaxed enough, he patted himself dry with a towel, got dressed, and slumped himself down on his bed. 

Every time he thinks that he’s starting to feel better and move on, he gets a cruel reminder that he’s still far from it. One step forward, two steps back. It keeps getting worse and he feels his heart getting heavier day by day. 

“What will I do, Jongin?” He asks somberly as he holds onto Jongin’s pillow. 

It doesn't have Jongin's scent now since the sheets were new but it will always be Jongin's side of the bed. However, the bed is too big now, and too cold as well. Two hours had passed and Sehun still couldn’t fall asleep so he got up and went to the bathroom to open the medicine cabinet. He popped two sleeping pills before returning to his bed. Fortunately, that worked well for him and he ended up sleeping comfortably afterward. 

The following morning, Sehun woke up feeling much better than he did the night before. He got ready for work and prepared to leave the house. When he stepped outside, he saw his car parked by the driveway and he was once again reminded of how he nearly had a panic attack last night due to the sudden rain. 

Sehun checked the weather reports that morning and it was said that it might rain again so he parked his car in the garage and decided to take a taxi for the day. He was lucky that it only rained last night when he was nearly home, it would have been worse if the downpour happened earlier. 

He arrived at the research facility and headed to his office, he saw Seunggi waiting outside his office with two cups of coffee in his hands. “Hey, you got home fine last night?” The elder asks him as soon as he starts unlocking the door. 

“Yeah, why’d you ask?” Sehun asks back. He opens the door and gestures for Seunggi to come in. Seunggi hands a cup of coffee to him as soon as they are seated. 

“You told me last night that you went to the mall but it suddenly started raining a few minutes after.” Seunggi replies. “I sent you another text but you didn’t reply.” 

Sehun’s jaw slightly drops in genuine surprise, of course he would remember that. “Well…” He rubbed his arm sheepishly. He’s a bit embarrassed for not replying to him, he was able to see Seunggi’s next message in the morning and it was already too late to reply. “It rained while I was on my way home but I was already near home so I was able to come home just fine.” 

Seunggi sighed in relief. “Thank goodness, the next time something like that happens don’t hesitate to call me.” 

“There’s no need for that hyung, it’s fine. I was able to come home safely.” He says. “I can always just call a cab, I don’t have to bother you at all.” 

“I guess calling me won’t always be possible.” Seunggi huffed. “Just don’t force yourself to drive if you don’t feel good about it, at least promise me that.” 

“Yes, I promise. I won’t risk it.” Sehun does a gesture. 

Seunggi only found out about Sehun’s fear of driving in the rain because he visited Sehun one time during his leave and he invited the younger out to take him for a drive. All of a sudden, it started raining and Sehun looked terrified despite not being the one driving. Seunggi can only imagine how scarier it would be for Sehun if he was driving alone. 

Sehun changed the topic and started to talk about the research files that Seunggi allowed him to borrow the day before. It worked as a good distraction because Seunggi was happy to answer his questions about it. 

They are deep into their conversation when they suddenly hear a knock on the door. Sehun tells the visitor to come in. The door opens and they both see Mark carrying a small paper bag. “Oh, I didn’t expect that Professor Lee would be here too.” He said after greeting Sehun. 

“What brings you here, Young Professor Lee?” Seunggi lilted. They all snicker at the nickname, Seunggi enjoys calling the younger professor with that nickname when they’re being formal. 

Mark shyly lifts the paper bag. “I bought blueberry muffins, I was worried that Professor Oh might have skipped breakfast.”

Sehun smiles in amusement and crosses his arms. He narrows his eyes at the two. “You two don’t have to do this, you know. I know you both planned to watch over me but it’s not your responsibility at all.” 

Mark is the first to decline. “I don’t see it as a responsibility at all! I just… missed having you here and I want to catch up with you and be there for you.” It was the same as he said last night when Sehun asked him. “I passed by the bakeshop this morning and saw the muffins, I recalled that you like them so I bought it.” 

“Same goes for me with the coffee… and everything else.” Seunggi raised his hand. “We’re your friends, you don’t have to doubt these little things we do, you know.” 

Sehun relaxes in his seat and exhales. “Sorry, I’m just a bit overwhelmed with this… in a good way. It’s really sweet of you two and I really appreciate it, I just don’t want you two to treat me too differently. I already have enough people feeling sorry for me, I don’t want you two to be like that too.” 

“Look,” Seunggi took Sehun’s hand. “We just want to be there for you, isn’t that right Mark?” He glances at the other. 

“He’s right, Professor Oh.” He eagerly nods. 

Sehun smiles at that. “Hyung. Just call me hyung when we’re not with the other professors.” 

Mark looks surprised but he smiles widely. “Alright, Sehun hyung.” 

“I’m surprised it took you that long, you’ve been calling Jongin hyung for so much longer.” Sehun says. 

Mark looks a bit flustered. “It’s because you’re my senior here and my supervisor always told me to be respectful and not be too friendly.” He explains. 

“Don’t worry too much, kiddo. Sehun is practically your mama hen here, it’s alright. No one's gonna scold you for that.” Seunggi assures. 

Sehun laughs at the mama hen term but he recalls how Jongin once said the same thing before as well. “He’s right, it’s really fine.” Mark looks satisfied with that. 

The three of them ended up sharing the muffins that Mark bought. Overall, it was a nice morning for Sehun thanks to the two. 

* * *

  
  
  


The next days were much better for Sehun. The files he borrowed from Seunggi provided a great distraction for him. He spent the next days reading through the files, jotting down notes, and making researches of his own as he learned more from Seunggi’s provided research papers. Aside from that, Seunggi and Mark always provided him with good company. It really helps Sehun feel less lonely. The only moment that Sehun does not enjoy is when he’s at home because that is when the loneliness hits him, especially when he has to go to bed. Sehun did not want to keep relying on sleeping pills but being able to sleep is still better than staying awake the whole night. 

At the end of the week, Sehun did not stay in his office for a change. He spent the morning in Seunggi’s office since he returned the files. During the afternoon, he drops by Mark’s laboratory. He is currently with the other professors that were a part of the research team. They all greeted him and asked if there was anything that he needed but he simply said that he wanted to observe what they were working on. Mark has been telling him about how nice their project was so he is intrigued and since he has a lot of time to spare, he decided to see what they were working on with his own eyes. 

"Sehun hyu--Professor Oh!" Mark immediately corrects himself. "I'm sure you'd be interested in this." 

Sehun steps closer onto their working bench to see what they have. It was a small robot. The interns asked some questions to it and it answered in a cute, robotic voice. “It will learn through machine learning so the more information you feed it, the smarter it gets.” 

“Wow, that sounds interesting.” Sehun takes a closer look. “Can you tell me more?” 

  
  


Sehun spent that afternoon listening to the other researchers, he took notes as well and read through Mark’s research paper too. When Sehun got back to his office, he suddenly recalled the stack of binders that he borrowed from Seunggi and he wondered if he could make connections between the two. He pushed the thought aside in the meantime.

  
  


When Sehun got home, he switched on the TV while he’s eating his dinner. His brows rise in interest when he sees the movie playing. 

“Clones,” Sehun says. 

Just like that, it was as if something clicked. Mark’s AI research and Seunggi’s study on genetics and fragmentation, all made sense to Sehun. He runs upstairs and looks around, he keeps all of Jongin’s stuff in one huge plastic bag. In the plastic bag, he’s able to find Jongin’s comb and toothbrush. Sehun gulps because, in his mind, it sounds wrong but if he could make it possible, it would be like he has Jongin back. After hours of pondering over his thoughts, Sehun decides that he’ll give it a try.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The hours turned to days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. Sehun worked non-stop and throughout that time, he didn't let anyone else in his laboratory aside from Seunggi or Mark and even if those two did enter, Sehun kept his work subtle at those times to not give away what he's working on. 

He had plenty of failed attempts but he kept going. He already started and already got this far so failing wasn't a part of his options. 

Most of his time was spent in the lab to work on his creation while his _free time_ was spent in his office to continue researching. Even when he's at home he was still working. He even converted the guest room in their house into his own laboratory, he didn't have complete equipment though so there were some parts that he couldn't continue at home. 

It took him five months to experiment with different processes. He tried it on his plants first then eventually, he tried animals as well. Another month later, he finally got _it_ right. 

  
  


It is a Saturday night, no one is in the research facility aside from the security guards and other maintenance personnel that are on duty. All the laboratories are empty aside from his. Sehun is tired, he hasn’t properly slept for days and he’s been taking too much caffeine but he couldn’t help it. He can’t stop now, not when he’s already close. 

  
  


With shaky hands, Sehun finalizes everything on his computer and switches on the machine that he had built. The machine lights up, it was so bright that Sehun couldn't properly see what was really happening. All he could do is anxiously wait. 

He is pacing around his lab restlessly when he suddenly hears a spark, he quickly runs to the machine and his eyes widen in shock when he sees smoke coming out of the machine. He immediately stops it. He checks his computer and everything seems fine then but there must have been a problem with the machine itself. Sehun crouches down on the floor and pulls his hair in frustration. The machine probably broke so that means he'll have to start all over again. 

"Is it a sign that this is a bad idea to begin with?" Sehun hopelessly asks himself. He shakes the thought away immediately, he has already been working on this for six months. He cannot afford to stop now. 

Sehun is lost in his thoughts when he suddenly hears a click. He turns towards the machine again and he sees the door automatically opening, although there is still smoke coming out of it. 

He hasn't checked what the outcome is, the process already began so there is probably something that is made throughout that time. 

He slowly stands up and looks over at the machine. He opens the door and gasps at what he sees. 

"It worked…" Sehun says breathily, he is in complete shock. 

He thought he failed since the machine broke but right here in front of his very own eyes is a successfully made clone of Jongin. 

Sehun stands there completely dumbfounded. The clone really looks like his husband. Of course, it would, Sehun made sure that all details were modelled after Jongin's features. He used videos and pictures of Jongin as guides to make sure it would perfectly look like him. 

He hesitantly reaches out to caress the clone's face. It's Jongin, it's really Jongin. The only difference is that his hair is green, but there are a few dark brown strands, it probably happened because the process didn't really finish but that's not a problem, it's easy to fix that. 

The clone suddenly opens its eyes and Sehun releases a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding. 

A pair of mismatched eyes stare back at him. Sehun blinks in confusion, it must have been another error. One of his eyes looked normal although it is in a shade of dark green instead of his husband's pretty brown eyes. The other eye is mostly white aside from the pupil.

His eyes look a bit… cold. The hair didn't make much of a difference since Jongin dyed his hair in different colors back when he was still in college but the eyes make a huge difference. The cold gaze almost makes the clone look like an entirely different person. 

"Can you move?" Sehun asks. 

The clone suddenly steps out of the machine and Sehun stumbles back in surprise. The clone grabs him by the arm to prevent him from falling on the floor. Sehun nervously laughs as he steadies himself. 

"Are you alright?" The clone finally speaks, although his face remains expressionless. 

He looks at the clone in surprise once again. His voice sounds exactly like Jongin's as well. God, Sehun hasn't heard that voice in months. Hearing it again with his own ears just felt so right. 

"I'm alright," He answers. "Can you introduce yourself to me?" 

"The name given to me is Kim Jongin." The clone-- **_Jongin_ **\--responds. 

Sehun smiles. "Yes, you're Jongin. I am Sehun." 

"Sehun," Jongin repeats. "You are the one that created me." 

The smile on Sehun's face disappears. He hasn't inserted the memory chip yet so the clone still has no idea who he is. The memory chip he made is at his laboratory at home. For now, the clone only knows about general information. He will be able to learn more about his surroundings through machine learning. The memory chip that Sehun made will give him all the personal information about Jongin himself, including his relationship with Sehun. 

"I'm your husband." Sehun says.

The clone looks at him from head to toe. "My husband," he parrots. "You're tall, you have a small face, smooth skin, long and silky hair, rosy cheeks, pinkish lips, broad shoulders, a small waist, and long legs. You are a beautiful husband." 

Sehun covers his mouth and lets out a snort. "Did I say something funny?" The clone asks. With that, Sehun loses it and he starts giggling. He hasn't laughed like this in months.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to be funny." Sehun says in between laughs. "I'll have to work on your communication skills but… you do sound like him." 

Sehun opens up his locker and takes out his spare clothes. "Wear these, I'll be taking you home." 

The clone puts on the clothes that Sehun gave him. As he's doing that, Sehun gets ready to leave. He checks the time and sees that it's past three in the morning, he doesn't have to worry about running into anyone. 

"I am done." Jongin informs him. 

Sehun takes a good look at him. He's wearing a red hoodie and jeans, Sehun didn't have any spare shoes or slippers in the lab so he'll have to stay barefoot for now. He takes a step closer and pulls the hood over Jongin's head to hide his noticeable green hair. 

"Is there anything that you need me to do?" Jongin asks him.

"What?" 

The clone tilts its head in confusion. "Is there anything you need at the moment?" 

Sehun is caught off guard by the question. He has planned this for so long, he's been wanting to make this work for months and now that he finally succeeded, he suddenly feels a bit lost about what he should do next. 

"My observations say that you look a bit sad. You look tired too." Jongin says. 

The clone is already learning and observing well. "Can you please hug me?" Sehun asks. 

Jongin stares at him for a moment before wrapping his arms around him. Sehun easily surrenders to the warmth. He missed this so much. He holds him tighter and buries his face on the crook of Jongin's neck. 

"Hugs provide a great source of comfort. Does this make you happy?" Jongin asks. 

"Yes," Sehun bites back a sob. "It makes me very happy." 

  
  


After minutes of hugging Jongin, Sehun told him that they have to leave the laboratory. Sehun held his hand the whole time to make sure that he didn't wander off somewhere else. It's no longer the rainy season so Sehun is always able to drive his car to work, he can bring Jongin home without problems. 

"Is it safe for you to drive? Aren't you tired?" Jongin asks as soon as he starts the car. 

"It's fine, we need to go home." 

"Do you want me to drive?" Jongin suddenly asks. 

"You can't drive." Sehun replies. 

"I can, I was able to analyze your car and how it works. I was able to locate this place, you just have to tell me your address and I will be able to take you there." 

"You have no license." Sehun flippantly says. "It's really fine, I won't be driving for long." Jongin doesn't argue after that. 

The truth is that Sehun doesn't think he will be fine if he sees Jongin driving again. He won't let him do that again, even if this Jongin is just a clone. 

Once they arrive at home, Sehun brings Jongin to his lab. "Hold still," He stands behind him and pressed something against his nape. A slot opens up and Sehun grabs the memory chip, he inserts the chip and the slot closes. The clone stares at him without even blinking. 

"I need to wash up. Processing all the data in the memory chip will take some time so stay here until then, alright?"

  
  


Sehun takes a shower and dresses up in his pajamas. He nearly screams when he steps out of the bathroom because he sees the clone standing right in the middle of the bedroom. 

"I told you to stay in the lab," Sehun says with an exasperated sigh. 

"I am your husband, I should be staying with you in the bedroom and not the lab." Jongin bluntly replies. 

Sehun finds himself tongue-tied for a moment. He swallows the lump in his throat and hastily avoids eye contact with the clone. “You are still processing the memory chip, I was going to check-in on you back there.” He says. 

“I have mostly processed everything.” Jongin says. “You are Oh Sehun, my husband. We have been married for five years, you were my boyfriend for three years before I asked you to marry me. We met at our university convention. You were with your club working on experiments while I was working on the school paper, you caught my attention when you accidentally knocked over one of the beakers and ended up breaking it...” 

Sehun’s mouth gapes in surprise as he listens to the clone enumerating all the important details of his and Jongin’s life. It’s refreshing and heart fluttering to hear all those precious memories. “Okay, I get it.” Sehun cuts him off with a laugh. “You’re my husband, my dearest husband whom I have missed so much.” 

The clone smiles and for a moment, Sehun feels his heart stopping. It's the smile that he missed seeing. Despite the green hair and the mismatched eyes, the smile made Sehun feel like Jongin really is right there in front of him. Jongin pulls him for another hug, he gently cradles Sehun’s head this time and he also feels Jongin’s lips brushing against his hair.

  
  
  


That night, Sehun is able to sleep peacefully without the help of sleeping pills for the first time in six months. There were nights where he didn’t need the pills but those were the nights when he either didn’t get sleep at all or the nights when he’s simply too tired to function. 

He wakes up in Jongin’s hold that morning. Sehun is more used to having Jongin by his side instead of sleeping alone so when he feels Jongin beside him, he momentarily thinks that he’s dreaming and he even turns around to give him a sleepy morning kiss. When Jongin suddenly kisses him back, Sehun’s eyes fly open and he flinches back in surprise. Jongin’s eyes look back at him in bewilderment. 

“Oh my god… I’m sorry, I thought I was dreaming.” Sehun sputters. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Jongin asks. 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m sorry I thought you were--” 

“Your husband.” Jongin finishes. “I’m your husband, you don’t have to apologize.” 

The realization dawns on Sehun and he finds himself relaxing. “Right…” He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “I’m not alone today.” A small smile made its way to his lips. 

“What would Jongin do---what would _I_ do?” The clone asks. “This situation isn’t included in the memory chip so I am asking. What would I do after you wake me up with a kiss?” 

Sehun finds himself blushing at how straightforward the question is. “He would… kiss me too.” Sehun shyly replies. “Or he would tease me about my morning breath.” 

“I see,” Jongin nods. Without warning, he swoops in to give Sehun a quick peck on the lips. “Your morning breath is not that bad though.” He chuckles.

Sehun covers his mouth and laughs, he feels his cheeks heating up even more. “You didn’t have to do it!” He whines. He hurriedly scrambles off their bed. 

“Where are you going?” Jongin asks. 

“Brushing my teeth!” He huffs. 

After a quick morning routine in the bathroom, Sehun notices that the bed is made and that there is no sign of Jongin in the bedroom. He comes downstairs and smells something good from the kitchen. He takes a peek from the archway and sees Jongin cooking a meal. 

Sehun spends the next minutes just standing there to watch him. They shared a lot of mornings like this before and Sehun loved those simple moments very much. 

  
  


_“Mmmh, that smells amazing. What are you making today?” Sehun locked his arms around his husband’s waist._

_“I'm making sundaeguk once again due to popular demand.” Jongin said with a roll of his eyes. “A certain someone kept telling me he’s craving for it before I went to bed last night.”_

_Sehun grinned. “That person sure is lucky.” He playfully pinched a side of Jongin’s waist. “He’s hungry too, by the way.”_

_“Well the cook is hungry as well so unless you want to be eaten, let me finish this first.” Jongin retaliated by reaching back to tickle Sehun’s waist._

_Sehun was quick to step back, his laughter filled the kitchen. “I’ll set the table, although I wouldn’t mind being eaten later.” He said with a wink._

  
  
  


“Sehun,” Jongin’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” He looks at him with an embarrassed smile, he must have been staring at him the whole time he was spacing out. 

“Do you want to give it a taste first?” Jongin asks as he holds out a spoon for him. 

Sehun agrees and gives his cooking a taste. He gives him an impressed look, his cooking is nearly similar to Jongin’s. “Just add a little bit more seasoning,” Sehun suggests. “You’re honestly so much better than me though.” 

“You prefer to make pastries.” Jongin says that little information about him. “I take care of all the savory food.” 

“That’s right,” Sehun nods. “I haven’t baked anything in months though, not since…” He trails off. 

“Make some for me once you get the time.” Jongin says. “I would love to have a taste.” 

He already has a way with his words. “Alright, I need to do some groceries first though so you’ll have to wait for a few more days.” 

“No rush, love.” Jongin lilts. 

  
  
  
  


It turns out that being able to have company at home again is exactly what Sehun needs. He spent the whole morning cuddled up with Jongin on the couch while a movie is playing on the TV. 

“Do I really like horror movies?” Jongin asks. 

“Yeah, they’re your favorite.” 

“Really? They’re… weird and funny.” 

“That’s exactly why Jongin loves them.” Sehun winces when a brutal scene is shown. “I’ll never understand why he thinks that this is all amusing though.” 

“Because it’s all so silly?” Jongin suggests. “A lot of things could have been avoided if the characters used their common sense.” 

“You’re no fun.” Sehun teases.

  
  


As they continue to watch the movie, Sehun feels Jongin’s fingers brushing through his hair. He currently has his head on the other’s lap. “This is the longest your hair has grown. Your past photos show that you always cut it before it gets too long.” 

Sehun instinctively takes a few strands of his hair, it’s true that it has gotten longer. “I haven’t gotten a chance to get a haircut for months now. Should I cut it?” He asks. 

“It looks good on you, it’s up to you if you want to keep it.” 

“I want your opinion though,” Sehun says with a pout. 

“You look pretty like this.” Jongin replies as he twirls a finger into his locks. “You always do but you’re even more beautiful like this.” 

Sehun smiles bashfully at him. “I’ll keep it longer for a while then.” 

  
  


Jongin continues to watch the movie while Sehun ends up falling asleep, he barely slept for the past week after all. He only wakes up when he hears the sound of the doorbell ringing. His eyes flutter open and he stifles a yawn. 

“Are you expecting company today?” Jongin asks. 

Sehun scratches his head as he slowly gets up. “I don’t think so, it’s probably a package I ordered or something. Stay here.” He lazily walks towards the door and opens it.

“Hyung! I’ve been sending you messages but you weren’t answering!” Mark’s energetic voice snapped all his senses awake. 

Sehun is so shocked that he ends up slamming the door on his face. Jongin gets up from the couch and looks over at him with a questioning look on his face. “Go upstairs,” Sehun mouths at him. 

“Hyung! Hey hyung!” Mark continues to call after him.

Despite the confusion, Jongin obeys him and goes upstairs. Sehun opens the door and greets Mark with an awkward smile on his face. “Hey, sorry about that. May I ask what brings you here today?” 

Mark’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Didn’t you agree that we’re going to visit Jongin hyung together today?” 

Sehun feels all the blood in his veins freezing at that. He cannot recall agreeing to that but Mark must have asked him while he was working and Sehun was too focused on his work that he ended up agreeing with everything the younger professor said. 

“We… I… You…? Today?” Sehun asks dumbly. 

“Hyung, it’s the 13th today.” Mark points out. 

“Oh god…” Sehun gasps. He’s supposed to go to the columbarium today. Today marks the seventh month since he lost Jongin. He can’t believe he forgot. “I’m sorry, I got so busy that I lost track of the days.” 

“That’s alright, it’s still early so we can still get there today.” Mark tells him. “I don’t mind waiting, I came all the way here to make sure that we go together.” 

“Alright, just stay here and give me ten minutes to get ready.” He says to the younger before rushing upstairs into the bedroom. 

Jongin is there waiting for an explanation. “What’s going on?” 

“I need to be somewhere else today. I won’t be gone for too long but you have to stay here.” Sehun answers. 

“Why can’t I go?” 

Sehun sighs in exasperation. It’s not like Jongin isn’t aware, he knows why Sehun created him, Sehun just doesn’t want to explain everything to him so he tries to avoid going into that topic. “No one else knows that I created you. It will be too dangerous if anyone else finds out so you have to stay here. I just have to visit… **_Jongin_** today. I used to visit him weekly but I’ve been busy lately so I can only go once a month. Mark told me that he’s accompanying me for today so I can’t turn him down.” 

Fortunately, Jongin seems to understand. “Get back safely.” He says. 

Sehun gives him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll come back home as soon as I can.” 

He runs back downstairs as soon as he’s dressed up. He grabs his keys and tells Mark that they’re leaving. “I’m really sorry for forgetting about it, Mark.” He apologizes again as he drives off his street. 

“It’s not a problem, I understand that you have been occupied with your project for the past months. How is it going by the way? You told me that it’s about structural DNA but you haven’t really told anyone me or even Seunggi hyung about it.” 

“I really don’t want to tell anyone yet unless I am sure that it will be successful. It’s really nothing special.” Sehun brushes him off. 

“That’s fine, being mysterious about it builds anticipation too.” Mark comments. 

Sehun makes a quick stop at the flower shop to buy a bouquet of orange blossoms for Jongin. Even the florist knew that he’d be dropping by today because it’s the 13th, Sehun feels a bit embarrassed for forgetting about the date. 

They arrive at the columbarium a few minutes later. The guard greets Sehun like usual and compliments the flowers he brought again. “Why did you want to tag along today?” Sehun curiously asks once they arrive at the niche. Sehun smiles as he places the flowers in front of it. “Someone is with me today, Jongin.” He mutters softly. 

“I’m not really sure, I just wanted to come here, that’s all. I know you come here often and it made me wonder if you feel lonely coming here alone so I offered to be your company.” 

“That’s really sweet of you, Mark. I’m sorry that I almost forgot about it.” 

“That’s alright, we’re here anyway so that’s what matters. From this month on, I want to come here to visit Jongin hyung as well. Of course, I’ll only do that if it’s alright with you.” He adds. 

“You don’t really have to ask, I will always welcome your company, Mark. You’re our long-lost son, after all.” He jokes. 

“You look happier today, hyung.” 

Sehun arches an eyebrow at him. “I do?” 

“Yeah,” Mark nods. “Your smile finally reaches your eyes again, it’s nice to see it.” He points at his dimples. “You should smile more often again.”

Sehun scoffs in amusement. “You flatter me too much, kiddo.” 

  
  
  
  


They stayed there for about an hour and a half then Sehun treated Mark out for lunch afterward. He dropped Mark off at his street once again before returning back home. 

Jongin is not downstairs so he goes to check the bedroom and then the lab but there is no sign of him. He heard sounds coming from a different room so he went to check. The sounds were coming from Jongin's study. As soon as Sehun realizes, he rushes towards the said room. 

Jongin is there sitting on his chair and reading books. "You're home," He smiles at Sehun when he sees him. 

It feels like deja vu for Sehun. There were instances when he'd walk in on this scene. Whenever Jongin has a deadline to catch, he'd always spend a lot of his time in his study to write and edit articles. Sehun would sometimes make something sweet for him or bring him his coffee to help him focus more on his work. 

"What are you doing here?" Sehun asks. 

"I figured that this is the place where I would be able to get the most information about Jongin." He explains. 

"I already included a lot in the memory chip though, you don't have to know all of these too. There are things in here that I don't know myself." 

"That's a different thing. Jongin has his own knowledge. Everything in the memory chip is based on your knowledge, if I have to be more accurate then I need to learn more." 

"Alright but…" Sehun sighs in defeat. "Make sure to keep everything in place. I want this room to stay as is." 

"Of course." Jongin responds before returning his attention to the stack of papers he's holding. 

"What are you reading though? Are those articles?" He asks. 

"No, they're manuscripts. It's unfinished though." 

"Manuscripts? Oh, I think it's the story he's working on? If he isn't working on articles, he would be working on stories instead." 

"He is a creative man." Jongin says in approval. "I like the character in his story very much." 

"Which one? I'm not familiar with it though, he didn't want me to read it until it's completed." He says with a bittersweet smile. 

"His name is Kai." 

Sehun steps towards him and takes a seat at the edge of the desk. "He mentioned that name to me before." 

"Kai is the villain." 

Sehun frowns at him. "Why do you like the villain?" 

"He is smart, determined and he would do anything to accomplish his goals." 

"Isn't the main character just like that as well?" Sehun muses. 

"Kai is stronger and he has more power. He has the power to make a bigger change than the main character, it's just that his methods aren't as acceptable." He explains. 

Sehun doesn't ask more questions and just agrees instead. He gets it but he doesn't have much knowledge in Jongin's story to make more comments. 

As Jongin continued to read the manuscript in silence, Sehun absentmindedly pats his head. His fingertips catch a few strands of Jongin's hair. 

"Should we dye your hair brown?" He asks.

"If that's what you want." 

He gently cards his fingers through Jongin's hair. "Maybe next time, I kind of like this look. You look a bit… rebellious." 

The end of Jongin's lips quirks up. "Would you like that? A rebellious _me?"_

"I would like you no matter what." He replies with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The week passes by just fine for Sehun. In fact, it's the best week he's had in months. He can't bring Jongin to the research facility for obvious reasons, but having Jongin at home makes a big difference. 

Knowing that Jongin is waiting for him makes him look forward to coming back home every time he goes to work. Back then he would find different excuses to not go home quickly, he works late, he would insist on driving Mark home, he would go to the mall or he would eat dinner somewhere else but now as soon as the clock strikes six, he packs up and gets ready to leave. By the time that he comes home, Jongin has already cooked dinner. 

It's nice because it feels like normalcy is back in Sehun's life. He doesn't feel lonely and empty anymore. In fact, Seunggi and Mark have been saying comments about how gleeful and relaxed Sehun looks lately. He tells them that it's because he's finally getting enough rest, they don't have to find out the real reason for that. 

Jongin has also adapted well already. It's amazing how he continues to learn more every day. He gets new knowledge just from watching TV and reading the books that Jongin has. Aside from that, they have both grown used to each other's company. Jongin has become more touchy lately. At first, it was just Sehun initiating the hugs or kisses but now, Jongin would do it too. 

"I'm your husband, I want to make you feel loved," said Jongin when Sehun asked him why he suddenly likes skinship. 

  
  


It's Sunday afternoon and Sehun is using his time to bake cookies. Jongin is in the kitchen with him, sneaking a taste of the batter every now and then so Sehun would end up flicking some flour at him. 

Sehun is currently waiting for the first batch to cook in the oven when he suddenly hears the sound of the doorbell ringing. Jongin is currently in the bathroom because too much flour got in his clothes the last time Sehun tried flicking some at him so he’s now currently taking a shower. He walks up to the door to see who’s there. 

Sehun has barely opened the door when someone suddenly dashes in. He turns around in shock and he sees that it’s Mark that suddenly barged in. “Mark?! What are you doing here?” 

“I am so sorry for barging in but I really need help with one of my papers that I have to turn in by tomorrow and you’re the best option that I have to ask for help. Professor Kang might scold me if I don’t have it finished.” 

Sehun takes a deep breath. “You should have texted me that you’re coming. Why were you running anyway?” He worriedly asks. 

“Someone is jogging around the area and their dog escaped so I had to run, it’s a Great Dane so it’s pretty big. It barked at me so I got terrified.” He says with a silly smile. 

Sehun looks at the younger professor in disbelief. He closes the door and heaves a deep sigh. “God, you gave me a scare.” He scolds. 

“I’m sorry, I panicked so---” The next words he is about to say dies in his throat when they both hear footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Sehun panics because this cannot be happening right now. It's already too late because Mark's eyes are already wide and his mouth is agape due to shock. Jongin is already halfway down the stairs when he halts, his head tilting in confusion when he sees Mark standing there while Sehun is still by the door. 

"J-Jongin… hyung?" Mark stutters, his knees buckling as he weakly falls on the floor. 

Sehun makes sure to lock the door first before approaching the young scientist. "Mark, let me explain." 

Mark glances at Jongin again before looking back at Sehun, then he alternatively looks at the both of them as if he couldn't believe anything. 

Sehun crouches down on the floor and grabs the younger by the shoulders and shakes him gently. "Look, I know you are in shock and I know this… terrifies you but there is a reason I made him." 

"Made…" Mark's brows furrow. "Is he a robot?! You made a robot of Jongin hyung?!" He exclaims. 

Sehun shakes his head. "Not a robot but he is a… he's a clone." 

Mark gives him a scandalized look. "How did you even do it? It's not possible." 

Jongin walks down the stairs but Sehun makes a gesture for him to stop. Sehun stands up and steps right next to him. He pinches Jongin's skin and makes a small scratch with his nails. "He's very human. He gets wounded too, see?" He shows the mark made by his nails. "The only difference is that his brain is more developed so he continues to gather more and more information every day. The only part that doesn't make him fully human is here," He points at Jongin's nape. "I inserted a memory chip there so that he'd be able to develop Jongin's personality." 

Mark still looks completely dumbfounded and Sehun can't blame him. It must be really shocking. "His eyes and hair are like that because the machine I used broke down so suddenly as I was making him so there are some flaws but other than that, he's functioning well." 

He looks at Jongin and gives him a nod before looking back at Mark. "Hello Mark, it's nice to meet you." Jongin greets.

Mark gasps once again. "Holy shit," he cusses. 

"Language kiddo," Jongin retorts. 

Mark looks even more stunned. Sehun snickers as he pats Jongin's shoulder. "Don't overdo it, he's still in shock." 

"He's your favorite professor, right?" Jongin asks. "He is very close to me, it's like we're raising him." 

"Yes, those are all facts." Sehun nods. Some information about Mark was also included in the memory chip so Jongin recognizes him. "Why don't you stay in the kitchen first while I talk to Mark?" He suggests. 

Jongin nods. "Call me if you need me." 

  
  


Once Jongin is out of sight, Sehun gently pulls Mark up from the floor and ushers him to take a seat on the couch. The poor boy still looks so shaken. 

"I know you have a lot of questions for me, I owe you an explanation so I'll try to answer everything as long as…" He looks at him sharply. "As long as you keep all of this a secret. Do you understand?" 

Mark looks a bit hesitant but he nods anyway. "How long has it been?" 

"I've been perfecting the cloning machine for half a year. I succeeded last week. Since then, I've brought Jongin home." Sehun answers. 

Mark rubs his face with his palms. "So the project that you were working on was this?" Sehun nods. "Why? Why did you do something like this?" 

"Why?" Sehun repeats the question.

"Yes, why?" Mark asks. "I do not understand, why do you have to make a clone? What is he? A replacement for Jongin hyung? Oh my god. I was telling you that you look happy lately, was it because of _that_ clone?" 

Mark's questions feel like a slap to the face. Sehun didn't feel mad nor did he feel offended but he felt sad. 

"Do you think it's pathetic?" Sehun asks. 

"What?"

"I know it looks wrong." Sehun starts. "That's why I kept the project a secret but after reading Seunggi hyung's research about DNA fragmentation and DNA ligase combined with what I saw in your AI research, it made me think about the possibility of making a human clone." 

"I still want to ask why you felt the need to create a clone." Mark looks at him somberly. 

Sehun looks down. "I miss him." His voice softens. "You saw how I was. I was very lost and no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't feeling better. I appreciate you and Seunggi hyung, I really do but no matter how happy you two made me feel while I'm at work, it still wasn't enough because as soon as I get back home, I'm back to feeling lonely and miserable. I really tried to move on but I can't stop thinking about Jongin, it's hard to live without him. For the past months, this is what kept me going. I wanted to at least bring him back, even if he's just a clone." 

Mark gives him a sympathetic look. "I know how hard it is for you, hyung. But still, do you think that this is really the right thing to do?"

Sehun smiles bitterly. "He makes me happy." He sobs. "He fills up the hole in my heart that Jongin--- _my Jongin---_ left." 

Mark sighs as he leans back in the chair. "I don't have any remark for that." He groans. "What do you plan to do though? How long are you going to keep him? Will you keep him a secret forever?" 

"I haven't really thought about that." Sehun says softly. "I just really wanted Jongin back, that's why I have him now." 

"Is he really like Jongin hyung? Don't you feel a bit uncomfortable or weirded out?" Mark asks. 

"Why would I be?" 

"Well, he isn't the real Jongin hyung. He is different. No matter how human he acts or how human you made him to be, he is still a clone." Mark honestly says. 

"He is real enough for me." Sehun answers. "To me, that's already enough." 

Mark sighs in defeat. "I just hope you know what you're doing, hyung." 

  
  


A few minutes of silence passes by, Jongin eventually comes out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies in his hands. He places the plate down on the coffee table. 

"You two should eat," Jongin says. "You must be hungry, Mark." 

Mark looks like he just snapped out of a trance. He is still staring at Jongin like he is some sort of an enigma. "I really thought I saw a ghost earlier." He comments. 

"Sorry," Sehun says quietly. "I know that this is all shocking but I'm relieved you are taking it well." 

"That's because despite the shock I feel, I am actually more impressed." Mark looks at Jongin once again. "This is crazy, it's so unreal." 

"Really?" Sehun smiles. "To be honest, I never thought that I would be this capable but I guess that's what desperation did to me." 

"Love," Jongin suddenly speaks. 

"Hmm?" Sehun turns to him. 

"Love did that to you, it's not just desperation." Jongin says.

Sehun smiles. "What can I say? Love really makes you do crazy things." He says with a giggle. Jongin looks at him lovingly in return. 

Sehun would have kissed him right at that moment but Mark suddenly cleared his throat to remind them that he's still there. 

"I am glad that you are happy, hyung." Mark changes the subject. "You deserve to be happy." 

Sehun is touched. "Thank you, Mark." 

"But seriously though, you are a genius. Your research is such a huge step in technology. Of course, it would be shocking at first but this research of yours opens new possibilities." 

"Mark," Sehun interrupts him. His tone and expression are serious, the excitement in Mark's expression dies down. "I already told you that this must be kept a secret. You can't tell anyone about this and I can't let anyone else find out about what I've done too." 

"But why not? This could be a big help, you could earn lots of money for this project." 

Sehun firmly shakes his head. "I am not interested in that. This is all too dangerous. If my research gets published and this information gets in the wrong hands, some people might abuse it so I can't risk that. Besides, imagine the negative reactions if people find out that I made a clone of my husband. I see more cons than pros." 

Mark sighs in defeat and nods in realization. "I guess you are right." 

"Promise me that you will keep this a secret, Mark." Sehun pleads. 

"Yes, I promise." Mark says with a pout. "I am agreeing because I like you and Jongin hyung so much. If you are happy, then who am I to ruin that?" 

Sehun scoots closer to Mark's seat and envelopes the younger in a hug. "Thank you so much, Mark. You're the best." 

Mark hugs him as well and gives him a comforting pat on the back. "I still need you to help me with that research paper though." He whispers. 

Sehun stifles a giggle. "I owe you so of course I'd help you." 

  
  


Sehun is able to help Mark with his research papers. Actually, Jongin joined in halfway through it. His husband read through the papers and gave Mark suggestions afterward. Both Mark and Sehun were impressed because that showed that Jongin will continue to learn and gather more knowledge. 

"He will soon be smarter than both of us." Mark whines. "Why did you have to make him too smart?" 

"I think he is already smarter than us." Sehun snorts. "He can solve a sudoku puzzle after one glance, he's so cool." 

"A sudoku puzzle makes him cool?" Mark chortles. "Your age is showing." He jokes. 

Sehun playfully hits his shoulder. "Knock it off, smart men are sexy." He grins.

"Jongin hyung has always been smart, I can never beat him at general information quizzes." Mark chuckles. "This new Jongin hyung is inhumanly smart though, is that alright with you?" 

"Sometimes he is just too smart but I can't say that I don't like it. I would be lying if I say I'm not attracted." 

Mark gives him a knowing smile. "Speaking of that, have you…" 

"Have I what?" 

Mark suddenly looks flustered. "Forget it, it's inappropriate to ask." 

"Just tell me." He insists. 

Mark clears his throat. "You said that he's very human and you can't deny that you are attracted to him. He's your husband and you spend every night with him. Have you… you know," He shrugs. 

Oh. 

Sehun blinks a couple of times then he fans his face with his hands. He suddenly feels his face heating up. "No, I haven't. That never crossed my mind." He nervously laughs. 

Mark blushes at the thought and turns away in embarrassment because Sehun looks completely flustered too. "Anyway, let's go back to talking about sudoku puzzles." He changes the subject. 

"Haha, very funny." Sehun rolls his eyes at the younger. 

  
  


It was almost time for dinner by the time that Mark left, Sehun asked him to stay for dinner but he insisted that he'd take the bus this time and that he had already bothered Sehun enough for the day. 

That night, as Sehun is getting ready for bed, Jongin suddenly asks him a question. "Do you want me to make love to you?" 

Sehun nearly falls off the bed and chokes on his spit upon hearing the question. "What? Why are you suddenly asking that?" 

"I overheard your conversation with Mark earlier," Jongin says. "You find me attractive, right?" 

God, of course he would hear that part of the conversation of all things. Mark just had to ask. 

"Of course I do, I was just caught off guard." Sehun explains.

"Why? Does the thought disturb you?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun abruptly shakes his head. "No, not at all. I'm just really surprised. I haven't… in a while." He mumbles in embarrassment. 

Jongin scoots closer to him. "Do you want to?" 

Sehun bites his lip and pressed his thighs together. It's a bit embarrassing how eager he felt. This is fine, this is Jongin. 

"Please, Jongin." He whispers. 

He sees a glint in Jongin's eyes before he leaned forward to capture Sehun's lips in a sweet kiss. 

Sehun parts his lips and Jongin pushes his tongue in causing Sehun to moan. Jongin unbuttons his shirt before pulling it off of his shoulders. As Sehun is distracted by the kiss, he pushes him down on the bed and strips him off of the rest of his clothes. 

Sehun wonders if Jongin learned about this information too, it's not like Sehun put this in detail in the memory chip. 

It's crazy how easily aroused he got only because it has been so long since he's been touched. Heck, he hasn't even touched himself at all.

It was like Jongin knew exactly where to touch him. It didn't take long until he's arching off the bed while his husband entered him. It started off slow, sweet and unhurried with Jongin whispering praises to him, he told him he's beautiful and that he's doing so well. When Sehun asked him for more, that's when he picked up the pace. Sehun locked his legs around his waist, to make him thrust deeper. Jongin kept going until he's a moaning mess. 

Sehun came first and it only takes a few more thrusts before Jongin follows. Sehun kisses him through his release. 

"That was…" Sehun pants heavily. "That's so good." 

Jongin brushes his fingers through Sehun's now messy and tangled hair. "Do you want to do it again?"

Sehun giggles at that. Jongin can be so adorable at times. "Yes, make love to me again, Jongin." 

Jongin does not hesitate to kiss him once again. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ever since Sehun went all the way with Jongin, the clone became eager for it. Not that Sehun is complaining, he loves it whenever his husband fills him up anyway. 

Another week passes by and there was not a single day when Jongin didn't fuck him. Sehun's favorite has to be when he came home late and Jongin had prepared a bath for him. It ended with Sehun riding him in the bathtub and he had to take another shower afterwards but it helped him relax.

Sehun pretended that his project is still in progress so he ends up being assigned to Seunggi's ongoing research. Most of his time in the office lately has been spent in Seunggi's laboratory together with some of his assistants. Sehun has no problems about it because it is Seunggi after all. 

  
  


"Can't I go to your office?" Jongin asks one morning. 

"You can't," Sehun replies. "You saw how Mark reacted, he might have taken it well but there is no guarantee that it will be the same for others." 

"It's getting boring in here, I know everything about this house already. Also, what if your mother drops by again?" Jongin asks.

His mother visited him last Saturday. She still visits him once a month to make sure that he is eating well. Sehun had asked Jongin to stay in the study the whole time. Luckily, his mother didn't stay that long and she didn't look around the house as much. In fact, she looks happy to see that Sehun's fridge and cupboards are stocked up and that the house is well kept as well. Sehun told her that she doesn't have to visit anymore and that phone calls will do just fine, his mother insisted to still come but she will always tell him beforehand. 

"You don't have to worry about my mother visiting again. You'll be fine." 

Jongin had the audacity to pout. "Fine, I'll just wait for you to come back. Like always." 

"I'll come home early." He gives him an apologetic smile. 

  
  


Sehun spent the day working with Seunggi, the older man was going to work overtime but Sehun asks if it's alright if he could come home. 

"That's alright, why are you going home already? Have any plans?" He asks. 

"Uhh yeah, my mother is having dinner with me." He lies. 

Seunggi believes him. "Okay, take care." 

Sehun clocks out of work and gets in his car. He sends a text message to Jongin that he's on his way home before leaving. 

He's only halfway home when he sees dark clouds forming in the sky. Sehun speeds up and silently prays that it doesn't rain. 

Turns out that is too short-lived because only a few minutes pass when the rain suddenly starts pouring. Sehun thought that he'd be better at dealing with it this time but he's still the same. His hands start shaking and he's having a hard time breathing. He pulls over at the side of the street, he tries calming himself but it's difficult. It's different this time, he's still far from home. He cannot rush this one like he did before. 

He shakily takes his phone from his pocket and dials a number. 

**_"Sehun?"_ **

Sehun double-checks the contact because he thought he dialed Seunggi's number but it looks like he dialed Jongin's by mistake. 

**_"Sehun, are you alright?"_ **Jongin asks. 

His husband already knows about this, he told Jongin before about how driving while it's raining makes him feel and that thought scares him because once Jongin realizes that he's scared, he won't hesitate to leave the house and that's not safe. 

"Jongin," He tries sounding cheerful. "I'm… caught in a traffic jam. I think I'll be home late." 

**_"Where are you?"_ **He asks. 

"Still pretty far from home," He replies. "I'll call you later, you don't have to wait for me today." He immediately ends the call. 

There's no sign of the rain stopping soon. Sehun lets out a resigned sigh as he rests his forehead against the steering wheel. He feels so pathetic. 

  
  


He doesn't know how long he stayed like that, he could still hear the sound of the rain pouring the whole time. He might not be able to come home at this rate. He's starting to feel hopeless when he suddenly hears someone knocking on the window. Sehun looks over and his mouth drops in shock when he sees Jongin standing outside, he's wearing a jacket and hoodie to cover himself but he's still completely soaked in the rain. 

Sehun immediately opens the door and steps out too, not caring that he's getting soaked too. "What are you doing here?!" 

"I knew you were afraid, that's why you called right?" Jongin says. 

"You shouldn't be out here." Sehun tells him. "How did you even know?" 

Jongin gently pats his head instead. "Get in the car, you might catch a cold. I'll drive." 

"But---" 

His protests die down his throat when Jongin gives him a firm look. "Get in." 

  
  


Sehun complies but that doesn't mean that he's not worried anymore. "Jongin, I can't let you drive." He argues.

"I'll be fine, you're not in the proper condition to do it. I know how to, so don't worry and don't be scared anymore." He says with a smile. 

"How did you know where to find me?" 

"Phone location, I know you wouldn't approve of me doing it but it's only for situations like this one." Jongin assures. "I made sure I was covered up before leaving so that no one recognizes me. The house is locked, I have the keys with me, I ran all the way here but I don't feel tired---" 

Sehun cuts him off with a kiss, his arms draping against his shoulders while Jongin's fingers tangle against his hair. He feels like his heart is going to burst. 

"I love you," Sehun says once they part. 

Jongin looked at him in genuine surprise but that didn't stop him from smiling. "I love you too, Sehun." 

* * *

  
  


Ever since that night that Jongin came running to him in the rain like a knight in armor, Sehun felt like they had grown even closer. It’s only normal, Jongin is his husband after all but for Sehun it felt like Jongin broke down another wall and stepped even closer to him. 

“Shouldn’t you call me a different name?” Jongin suddenly asks one morning. 

“Hmm? Why would I?” 

“I want you to think of me differently, you are making new memories with me.” 

Sehun scoffs in amusement. “And what name do you suggest?” 

“Kai,” he answers without hesitation. It’s as if he thought about it before. 

“Kai? You mean that villain in Jongin’s novel?” He asks. 

“See?” Jongin cocks an eyebrow at him. “You still refer to _Jongin_ in the third person which means you still think about him separately. I just want you to think of me as _me.”_

“But why Kai of all names?” Sehun asks. 

“It’s a nice name and it sounds good when you say it.” 

“Anything sounds good when I say it.” Sehun retorts in a playful manner. Jongin still looks at him expectantly. “I’ll think about it.” He groans. “I made you to be Jongin, after all. It’s not like I can just think of you as someone entirely different.” 

  
  
  


Sehun tells Mark about it when they were having their lunch break in his office. “Huh? He wants you to call him differently?” Mark repeats. 

“Yeah, he wants me to call him Kai instead because he wants me to think of him differently but… isn’t it weird?” 

Mark gives him a knowing look. “Hyung, he’s a clone. It is already weird.” 

Sehun sighs. “I guess it is,” He says dejectedly. 

“I just think that he’s becoming more… human? You told me that he will continue to learn every day so that means he’s getting smarter and smarter and at the same time he’s also learning to become more like us. That’s probably why he wants his own name now.” 

“That makes sense. In the beginning, he almost seemed a bit robotic but now, I think he could easily blend in with other people--except for his distinguishable hair and eyes though.” 

“Don’t you think that this is too dangerous?” Mark asks. “You originally made him to be Jongin hyung but from the looks of it, it seems like he’s starting to get a mind of his own. Are you alright with that?” 

Sehun remained silent as he pondered over his thoughts. _I want you to think of me differently, you are making new memories with me._ That’s what Jongin told him. One of these days, the Jongin that he made might no longer be the same, what would Sehun do if that happens? He doesn’t want to think of an answer yet. 

Seunggi insists on driving him home during that day. Sehun hasn’t been bringing his car ever since the last incident and Seunggi has been offering to give him a ride since then. “Are you sure? It’s far from your route, you know.” 

“It’s fine, I told Mark that I’d give him a ride as well.” Seunggi tells him. 

“Alright fine, wait for me to pack up.” 

The ride home was noisy since Mark and Seunggi were both competing on who can sing along to the songs playing on the radio better. Sehun would occasionally sing along too but it’s more fun listening to the two, especially when they purposely sing off pitch just to make him laugh. 

Seunggi drops off Mark at his street first. Sehun told him that he could just drop Sehun off at his street as well but he insisted on driving Sehun all the way home. When they arrived home, Seunggi quickly exited the car to open the door for Sehun. It’s weird, he didn’t do it for Mark. 

“Thank you for the ride, hyung. You should go home, it’s getting late.” 

“Aren’t you going to invite me inside?” 

“Huh?” 

Seunggi laughs at his surprised expression. “I’m kidding, relax. You should head inside, it’s getting cold. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” 

Sehun laughs as well, although it was a bit awkward since he’s a bit confused. “I’ll see you, hyung. Bye.” 

Seunggi only drives away once Sehun is inside the house. He lets out a sigh of relief once he’s gone. Sehun thought that he’s going to insist on coming in, he’s relieved that he’s just kidding. 

“Who’s that?” 

Sehun turns around to greet Jongin with a smile. “That’s Seunggi hyung, he insisted on driving me home today.” 

“Ah, so that’s him.” Jongin nods. “Was it just you two?” 

“Mark was with us but Seunggi hyung dropped him off first.” Sehun answers as he steps out of his shoes. “They were both so funny the whole time, you should have heard them singing.” He chuckles at the thought. 

“Did Seunggi say anything else?” Jongin asks instead. 

“Hmm? What do you mean?” 

“Does he like you?” 

Sehun snorts. “We’re friends, why would you even ask that?”

“Is that so?” 

“You never doubted Mark, he’s just the same.” Sehun says with a scoff. 

“No, they are not the same.” Jongin retorts. “That man looks at you differently, I’m not blind.” 

Sehun heaves a sigh. This awfully reminds him of the first time Jongin met Seunggi, he was a bit jealous too but since Sehun assured him that he’s just a friend, he didn’t complain about it anymore. Jongin and Seunggi did get along but they weren’t close friends like Jongin is with Mark. Now Sehun is reminded of the reason why they never became that close. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but he’s just a friend. I see him the same way I see Mark, the only difference is that he’s older and he’s my senior.” Sehun explains. Jongin still has that annoyed expression on his face so Sehun steps in front of him and wraps his arms around his husband’s waist. “You don’t have to be jealous, love. You don’t have to worry about him.” 

When Jongin still makes no response, he tightens his hug. “Jongiiiin~” He whines. 

Jongin chuckles and kisses him on the cheek. “Kai,” He whispers. Sehun releases his hold on him to give him a look. 

“I want you to call me Kai,” Jongin insists. 

“I told you that I’m not ready for that.” 

“Just say it, just this once.” He pleads. 

Sehun sighs in defeat. “Kai,” 

Jongin gives him a pleased smile. For a moment, he almost looked different but Sehun brushed that thought away. This is Jongin, he tells himself.

  
  
  


A few days went by with Seunggi constantly offering to give him a ride home and this time, Mark wasn’t with them. Sehun is still working on a new project with him so whenever they have to work late, Seunggi would give him a ride home to make up for it. Sehun is too tired to commute so he accepts the offer. 

“How about I drive you to and from the office instead?” Jongin tells him right after Seunggi dropped him off again.

“You can’t leave the house.” Sehun replies. 

“I’ll stay in the car. We can leave early so that no one would suspect that someone is with you. It’s better than letting that guy bring you home.” 

“I thought we talked about this already?” 

“And you still remain oblivious about it.” Jongin retorts. “Just for one day, just let me drive you to the office and let me wait for you as well.”

“Fine,” Sehun huffs. 

  
  


They did exactly that the next day, they left home early so that Sehun doesn’t have to worry about anyone seeing him with someone else in his own car. Sehun told him to wait in the car and that he could text Sehun whenever he wants to if he ever gets bored. Jongin kisses him goodbye and Sehun enters the building to go to his office. 

Once Sehun is in his office, he suddenly feels someone else’s presence behind him. He quickly turns around and nearly screams when he sees that Jongin has followed him. “W-why did you come here? I told you to wait in the car!” He exclaims.

Jongin calmly closes the door. “I didn’t want to stay there the whole day.” 

“You’re crazy.” Sehun whispers. “What if someone sees you?”

“I made sure that no one else saw me following you. It’s safe, so don’t worry.” 

“Safe? Nothing about this is safe. If someone else from the lab sees you, they might… they might take you away from me.” 

“I won’t let that happen.” Jongin assures him. “Look, I promise you that I will stay here. I won’t put you in jeopardy, Sehun.” 

Sehun calms himself down and slowly nods. “Alright, fine. I’ll make sure that my office is locked but if anyone ever comes in my lab and in here, I need you to hide under my desk.” 

“Understood.” Jongin agrees. 

  
  


To say that Sehun is nervous would be an understatement. He was on edge throughout the whole day. The thought of someone else seeing Jongin scares him. He knows he’s playing a dangerous game here but at the same time, he finds it hard to deny the other. 

He had to work in Seunggi’s lab the whole day so he kept his lab and office locked the whole time. Once office hours were over, Sehun went back to his lab. He made up an excuse about working overtime so that he could stay in his office a little bit longer but to his surprise, Seunggi followed him there. 

Sehun frantically looks around to make sure that Jongin is still in his office. “Hyung, I thought you told me that you’re going home?” Sehun asks. 

“I thought I would wait for you.” Seunggi answers with a shrug. “Should I order takeout? We can have dinner in my office.” 

“Oh, there’s no need for that. I actually brought my car today so I’ll be fine with going home. You don’t have to wait.” 

“Oh you did? I thought you won’t be driving for a while. I really enjoyed your company though.” Seunggi says with a smile. 

Okay, now it really is getting weird. Maybe Jongin is right and Sehun really is too oblivious to notice. Sehun clears his throat. “I really appreciate it hyung, I enjoyed your company too and it’s nice that you have always been so kind to me but I---” 

Sehun is cut off when Seunggi suddenly kisses him. His eyes went wide and he immediately shoved the older man away. Seunggi looks at him in confusion while Sehun quickly steps back. “Hyung, why did you do that?” 

Seunggi shakes his head. “I’m sorry, did I… read the situation wrong?” 

Sehun covers his mouth in shock while Seunggi’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh my god, I’m sorry Sehun. I thought---you didn’t have any problems spending time with me and you’re so happy lately that I---I thought you liked me too.” 

Sehun stares at him in disbelief. “No, no it’s not like that.” Sehun frantically shakes his head. “You’re a good friend, hyung but that’s where it ends. I still love Jongin, I will always love Jongin.” 

Seunggi’s shoulders slump and he looks completely disappointed. Sehun felt sorry for him, he should have noticed his advances but Sehun brushed them off as him being friendly. Sehun feels like he led him on. 

“Sehun please forg---” He didn’t get to finish his apology because he was suddenly thrown across the room. 

  
  


Sehun’s eyes widen in horror when he sees Jongin standing in front of him. He looks completely livid. “You sick bastard, was this your plan all along? Making a move on someone else’s husband? How pathetic.” He spat. 

Seunggi winces in pain as he gets up. His jaw drops on the floor when he sees Jongin standing right next to Sehun. “T-this can’t be…” He stammers. “Y-you can’t be real. You’re dead.” 

Jongin laughs, Sehun felt chills because it didn’t sound like Jongin at all. “Was that why you’re making a move on him? Because Jongin is dead?” He grabs Seunggi by his collar. 

“Stop! No Jongin! Don’t do this.” Sehun grabs Jongin’s hand and steps in between them. “He already apologized. You don’t have to do this!” 

Jongin scoffs, he lowers Seunggi down but he still roughly shoves him away. Seunggi stumbles out of the door and falls onto the floor of the corridor. “Jongin, please stop this.” He begs as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. 

Jongin roughly grabs his arm and pulls him outside of the lab. Sehun freezes when he sees that there were a few scientists gathered outside due to the commotion. Seunggi is still on the ground. They are all familiar with Jongin’s face, so they were all just as shocked as Seunggi is. Sehun catches a glimpse of Mark’s worried face before Jongin forcefully drags him out of there. 

There are tears falling down Sehun’s face the whole time that Jongin is driving. This is Sehun’s fault. He’s the one that allowed this to happen. He let Jongin in the lab. Jongin hurt Seunggi because of him and now the other scientists know about Jongin’s existence. It’s a scary situation to be in and Sehun doesn’t know what to do. 

  
  


Jongin stops by a motel, Sehun looks at him in confusion. “Why are we here?” He asks.

“That bastard and the kid will probably be worried for you so the first place they’ll go to is the house.” Jongin answers.

Sehun wipes away his dried tears before getting out of the car. They were able to get in without any problems, the lady at the front desk did not ask for identifications as soon as Sehun paid them. The walk towards their room is tense, they only heard their footsteps and the sound of Sehun’s phone vibrating in his pocket. 

Once they were in their room, Jongin took Sehun’s phone and switched it off before tossing it onto the bedside table. Sehun frowns at him. “Why did you do that?” 

“It’s not wise to answer messages now.” Jongin says. 

“Not just that, why did you do that?” Sehun asks again. “You hurt Seunggi hyung and revealed yourself to the other scientists. Do you even know how bad this is?!” 

“Then you shouldn’t have let him kiss you.” Jongin spat. “I told you that he had other motives and I told you that he looks at you differently but you didn’t listen.” 

“I did not let him kiss me, I was surprised!” He exclaims. “And he immediately apologized. I had the whole situation under control but you suddenly barged in and…”

Jongin’s cold gaze meets him. “And what? Ruined things? Say it, Sehun.” 

Sehun pulls his hair in frustration. “Yes! You ruined things. You were the one that insisted on going to the office. I told you to stay in the car but you followed me. You let your anger get the best of you and you were the one that revealed yourself to those people.” 

Jongin snarls before grabbing Sehun by his shoulders and pushing him against his back against the door. “I did that for you.” He said. “I did it to protect you. I did it because he touched you. I did all of that for you.” 

“And now I might lose you because of that.” Sehun’s voice betrays him. 

“You won’t lose me.” Jongin scoffs. “I will not let that happen.” 

“I… want you by my side, Jongin.” Sehun holds him. 

“Kai,” He says. “I want you to call me Kai tonight.” He does not give Sehun time to protest because he starts kissing him. It’s different compared to Jongin’s sweet kisses, this one is fervid and it feels like he’s about to devour Sehun. 

“S-slow down,” Sehun gasps. 

Jongin pushes his tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands trail down until they are kneading Sehun’s soft ass. Sehun whimpers at the rough treatment. “Jongin,” he whines. 

Jongin grunts in annoyance and breaks the kiss. He hurriedly stripped Sehun off his clothes, leaving him in nothing else but the orange blossom necklace that he always wore, he took off his own clothes as well before shoving Sehun onto the bed. He starts kissing Sehun’s neck down to his chest. He swirls his tongue against one nipple while he pinches the other using his fingers. He played with the sensitive buds until Sehun was writhing and leaking precum all over his stomach. 

“Please, Jongin…” Sehun begs. “Please touch me.” 

Jongin scoffs. “Say my name,” 

“Jongin,” He breathes out. 

“Tch,” Jongin grunted before shoving his fingers into Sehun’s mouth. “Get them nice and wet,” 

Sehun parts his mouth and swirled his tongue in between Jongin’s fingers until they were slick with spit. Jongin smirks in satisfaction as Sehun moans around the fingers. “You’re finally doing something right with that mouth of yours.” 

Once his fingers were lubricated enough, he lined them down on Sehun’s hole. He rubs the puckered opening a few times before pushing one finger in. They didn’t have lube, the push still burned but he told Jongin to keep going. He inserted another finger and he scissored them this time to stretch him further. 

“Aah, oh, Jongin… oh god,” Sehun gasps. 

Jongin inserts a third finger, Sehun cries out at the stretch. He leans down to kiss the forming tears away. “Come on love, you can do better than that. Say my name.” He whispers. 

Sehun whimpered as Jongin tried to move the fingers inside of him. Jongin lowers himself down to give his opening a lick. His hips lift when he feels Jongin’s tongue prodding in together with the fingers but Jongin’s other hand keeps him pinned against the bed. 

“Hnnhgh, Jongin-- _Ah!”_ Sehun moans loudly.

With a frustrated groan, Jongin sits up and positions himself in between Sehun’s spread legs. He spits on his palm and rubs it against his hard cock. He slowly pushes his cock in until he’s fully inside him. “Fuck you’re so tight.” He pushes Sehun’s legs against his chest. He feels his cock twitching at how pliant the other is. “Come on, say my name.” He pulls out and slams back in. 

Sehun throws his head back and moans loudly. Jongin thrusted deeply again, his cock hitting his prostate head on. “K-Kai,” He stutters out. 

“About time,” Kai smirks. He began to move his hips and mercilessly started to thrust into him. Sehun pulls him down for a messy kiss that was all teeth and tongue. 

Kai breaks away from the kiss, only because he wants to continue hearing Sehun screaming his name. He kept thrusting until he spilled his seed inside of his husband. “Kai, please… let me cum.” Sehun heavily pants. 

Kai switches their positions, and pulls Sehun up until he’s seated on his cock. “Ride me,” He exhales. 

Sehun whines once again but he braces his palms against his abdomen. He lifts his hips up and brings them back down. “Kai… it’s so… it’s so deep.” He threw his head back as he quickened his pace. 

Kai licks his lips as he looks at him. He looks gorgeous like this with his long hair falling against his face and necklace moving around as he continues to bounce on his cock. 

It took one deep thrust from Kai to have Sehun spilling all over their stomachs. Sehun already stopped with his movements but he still continued to thrust against him until he’s spilling inside of him for the second time that night. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Sehun wakes up the following morning feeling sore all over. He pushes himself up the bed until he’s sitting, his lower back still hurts, there were several marks and bruises all over his body. Jongin was never this rough on him but that didn’t mean that Sehun didn’t like it. 

He recalls crying out Kai’s name last night and not Jongin’s. It didn’t seem right but to Sehun, Kai is still Jongin. 

“You alright?” Kai’s voice snaps him out of his trance. Kai is already showered and dressed, he has two cups of coffee in his hands and he gives one to Sehun. Sehun nods before taking a sip. “You should check your phone, I turned it on a while ago and you received plenty of messages.” 

He hesitantly takes his phone and he gulps when he sees the amount of messages and missed calls he received. His battery would have died if Kai didn’t turn off his phone last night. There were a lot of missed calls from Seunggi and Mark, there were also messages from some of his co-workers. The news has probably spread all over the research facility by now. The message that scares him the most is the message from the head scientist, Kim Junmyeon. It’s a message summoning him for a meeting with the rest of the management and the date stated is for today. 

“We have to go, I need to return to the office today.” Sehun says. 

Kai looks at him as if he’s gone insane. “You said it’s not safe, why would you go back there?” 

“Because it would be more trouble if I don’t show up. I’ll handle everything. You should just stay at home and wait and please, please don’t follow me this time.” 

Kai obviously didn’t agree but he nods anyway. “Fine, but if you’re not home by nine I will be looking for you.” 

Sehun smiles at him weakly as a reply. 

  
  
  


Luckily, no one was waiting by their house when they got home. Sehun showered and got dressed. “I’ll be back tonight.” He has a long day ahead.

  
  


He received lots of looks from the other scientists as soon as he arrived at the facility. Sehun tries to not mind it but it’s hard, especially when Seunggi’s assistant threw him a dirty look when he passed by his laboratory. Mark is probably the only one that looked happy to see him but even he cannot hide the sympathetic look on his face. Sehun takes a deep breath before coming into the conference room. 

The head scientist is there together with the other directors and the other department heads. Sehun feels like he’s going to melt due to the sharp gazes from each and every one of them. 

“I suppose you know why you are summoned here, Professor Oh.” Professor Kim Junmyeon started. Sehun nods. “Professor Lee is currently in the hospital at the moment, he is still recovering. He suffered a broken rib due to the incident yesterday.”

Sehun grimaces, he feels guilty that Seunggi ended up getting hurt like that. “Will he be alright?” Sehun asks. 

“Yes, he will be discharged by the end of the week. He’s lucky that it’s nothing fatal. But enough of that, it’s time to address the elephant in the room.” With that, the elder professor hands him two photos. One photo was taken when he first took Jongin home after successfully creating him and another was from yesterday, they were both taken from CCTV footage. “The man with you in the photos matches Kim Jongin’s descriptions but we all know that your husband passed away more than seven months ago.” 

“Would you care to give us an explanation for this, Professor Oh?” One of the directors asks. 

“I have successfully made a clone of my husband.” Sehun bluntly answers. 

Several gasps were heard in the conference room. “A clone? How did you make such a thing possible? We have seen the thing and we saw how it moved. It’s very close to a human.” 

“I spent several months working on him and one night I just succeeded. I didn’t really have any other intentions for this. I just missed my husband, that’s why I made him.” He answers. 

“This research of yours is very high profile, Professor Oh.” The director tells him. “You have created something that is so advanced. If you share it with us, our facility would---”

“I have no intentions of sharing my research.” Sehun interrupts. “I understand how crucial this is and how advanced you think it is but it’s not ideal to have this publicized. If the wrong people find out, this technology and information could be abused and I don’t want that.” 

“We are willing to offer you a huge sum of money if you share your research with us, Professor.” 

Sehun shakes his head. “It’s not about the money. I don’t need the money. Cloning is a very sensitive issue and it’s still illegal in other countries as well. We can’t be careless about this.” 

“You don’t understand, this could be a huge step forward for all of us. This technology could be used by different research facilities and even the government. You will have all the fame and fortune. This is a very huge opportunity that cannot just pass!” 

“All you have to do is sign a contract, you will share your research with us and we will make sure that you receive all the credit for your work.” 

Sehun slowly stands up. The people in the room look at him expectantly. Sehun bows down. “I’m sorry, but I can’t share that with anyone.” 

The director stands up and slams his fists against the table. “If you step out this door without signing the contract,” He glowers at Sehun. “You are fired.” 

Sehun’s breath hitches and his expression falls but he stands tall. “It was nice working with all of you.” The looks on everyone’s faces are priceless. Everyone is completely gobsmacked. 

“You don’t know what you’re doing, professor.” The man whom Sehun recognized to be the head of the genetic engineering department spoke up. “This facility won’t support you anymore once you turn your back on us. People will still find out about what you’ve created and you won’t have anyone to back you up. If other people find out that you have this kind of information and you chose to purposely keep it all to yourself, it will put you in danger.” 

Of course, Sehun knows that. He is well aware of the repercussions of his actions. He knows it all right from the start, he just failed to see the possibility of the situation escalating like this. 

He takes off his identification card and gently leaves it in front of the directors. “I shall send my resignation letter by today. Thank you.” 

As soon as Sehun leaves the conference room, he immediately goes to his office. He takes all of his research papers, especially the ones related to his last project. He did not document the whole process but he did take a few notes, he had to make sure that no one else would get their hands on that information. 

He is still in the middle of packing up when Mark barges into his office. “Hyung is it true? You got fired?” 

Sehun makes a gesture for him to lower his voice down. “I actually quit. They gave me a choice and this is what I chose.” He shrugged. 

“But why? You love it here.” The younger whines.

“I’ll tell you next time but for now, it’s best if you stay away from me in the meantime. You might get involved and I don’t want you hurt. If anyone ever asks you, don’t tell them that you knew this whole time.” He whispers. 

Mark gives him a sad look. “Is everything alright, hyung?” 

“Yeah, it will be fine.” He smiles bitterly. “I have a few favors to ask.” 

After packing up and processing his resignation letter, Sehun loaded all of his things in his car. He left the plants in his office in Mark’s care and he also asked the younger to explain everything to Seunggi on his behalf once everything was okay. 

Sehun is relieved that he has disassembled the cloning machine a few weeks ago. He knew he wasn’t going to do the experiment again so he disassembled the machine a week after he made sure that he didn’t have to remodel Kai. 

Sehun is carrying the last of his things and is about to leave the building when one of the directors happens to use the same elevator that he stepped into. Sehun ignored the man and kept his gaze on the door.

“You have some guts, Professor Oh. I hope you do not regret your decision.”

“You sound like you are threatening me, sir.” Sehun says. “I hope that is not the case, that would be bad for the facility.” 

The man does not say another word. Sehun gives him one last nod before stepping out of the elevator. Sehun feels like he could breathe again as soon as he left the building. Perhaps this is all for the best. 

He got in his car and is getting ready to leave when he suddenly receives a call from Kai. Sehun answers the said call. “Hey, I’m coming home early today.” He tells the other. 

**_“Don’t come home yet. Take your time.”_ **

“What? Why do you sound like that? Is something wrong?” Sehun asks. Kai’s voice sounded serious and worried. “Kai, please tell me.” He raises his voice.

**_“I see a vehicle outside the house. It’s been here for quite a while now. I didn’t tell you because it might be just a coincidence but I saw someone taking pictures just now. I don’t want to worry you.”_ **

“Are you alright? Did they see you?” Sehun asks.

**_“It’s safe to say that they think there is no one else at home. I’m worried that they might be waiting for you. Don’t come home yet.”_ **

Sehun grits his teeth and slams his palm against the steering wheel due to frustration. “Someone from the office must have ordered them. My talk with the higher-ups did not end well and I just lost my job. I need to come home.”

**_“Sehun you--”_ **

“Stay there and don’t do anything.” Sehun says before ending the call. 

  
  


It starts to rain as soon as he gets on the road. Sehun feels the panic rising but he keeps his focus. He’s afraid and he keeps getting flashbacks of that damned night but he keeps telling himself that Kai is home and he needs to get back there. 

Sehun does not want to lose him again.

  
  


The rain isn't pouring as strongly as it was by the time he gets home. He leaves the car on the driveway and enters the house. Once he’s safely inside, he takes a peek at the window to see if there’s anyone suspicious outside. When he made sure that there’s no one, he started looking for Kai. 

“Kai? Where are you?”

Sehun gets no response but he hears movement coming from upstairs. He follows the sound and he hears it coming from his lab. Sehun halts in his steps when he sees Kai in the lab. “W-what are you doing?” Sehun asks. 

Kai is currently working on something, it looks like a machine that is similar to the one that Sehun created before. His hair is also no longer green and his eyes looked normal. He looks exactly like Jongin right now. 

“You’re finally home, I made a present for you.” He points at the machine. “I already made sure that it works, it fixed my hair and my eyes.” 

Sehun could not believe his eyes. “B-but… wait, what about the men that you told me about?” 

“I took care of them,” Jongin answers. “I hacked into their phones and sent them a fake text message telling them to leave. They will eventually find out that it is fake though, so there’s no guarantee that all is fine.” 

Sehun looks at him incredulously. “How did you even do that? And this as well? You don’t have a copy of my research.” 

“I don’t need your full research. I learn every day, I just borrowed your idea and I was able to make this. As for the hacking, it’s part of the skills I learned.” He did not even sound like Jongin anymore. “What’s with the face? Aren’t you impressed?” 

“Why did you do this? Why did you make the machine again? There’s no need for that.” Sehun says. 

“Sehun, this machine could be your future. Imagine all the things you could do with this. Clones that learn new things every day and develop faster than humans? Don’t you find that amazing?” Kai asks. 

Sehun could only shake his head in disbelief. “You sound exactly like the higher-ups.” He bemoans. “I don’t want anyone to abuse this technology, don’t you understand? People will find a way to take advantage of it.”

“You just haven’t met the right people to work with. Not everyone is as smart as you are and not everyone has pure intentions like you. But that’s alright, you can continue to make clones like me. We would all be loyal to you.” 

“You’re insane.” Sehun pants. “No, no we can’t do this. I don’t want to do this, Kai.” 

“Why not?” Kai asks. “You said you lost your job so people will eventually find out about me. Your company will throw you under the bus and make you look like you’re some sick criminal for cloning your dead husband. People will be repulsed with you.” He spat. “But if you show them what you can do, If _we_ show them what _we_ are capable of, they will be impressed and you won’t have to suffer. Your company will regret doing this to you. Don’t you want that?” 

“I said no!” Sehun cries out. “I don’t want to do this. I made you because I missed Jongin, that’s all I want. I don’t want money and I don’t want fame or power. I just want my husband back.” 

Kai stares at him coldly. “I am not Jongin.” He grabs Sehun’s arm and pulls him close until he’s crashing against his chest. “I am not the husband that you’ve always known but I know you want me all the same.” 

Sehun weakly glares at him. “I want Jongin,” He exhales shakily. 

Kai clears the contents of the table before pushing Sehun down onto it. “I am also your husband, that’s what you made me for.” 

  
  
  


A weakness. Kai may be smarter and stronger but at the end of the day, he knows that Sehun made him. Sehun is his weakness. 

  
  


“Kai,” Sehun moans.

“What is it? I thought you wanted Jongin?” 

“I want you, Kai. Please.” He begs. 

“I knew you would say that,” Kai smirks before leaning down to crush Sehun’s lips into a bruising kiss.

  
  
  
  


Sehun doesn’t know how many times they fucked but he’s relieved that they eventually ended up in the bedroom. Kai is fast asleep so Sehun slowly and quietly gets off of the bed. He took a bathrobe and wore it to cover himself. He successfully leaves the room without waking Kai up. He tiptoes down the stairs and unlocks the door. He unlocks his car and takes out the box full of his research papers regarding cloning. He returns back inside his house and lights up the fireplace. 

He throws all the notebooks he used to take down notes. Then the other papers he also used. He throws in the flash drive he used to keep the other soft copies of his files. The smoke smells suffocating but Sehun could care less. Once most of the papers have burned down, he goes to his lab next. He needs to destroy the machine. Sehun looks around his lab for a hammer, he’s able to find a wrench. He needs to hurry up and do it before Kai wakes up. 

With a deep breath, Sehun takes the wrench and lifts it up. He is about to slam it down onto the machine when someone suddenly grabs his hand. “What are you doing?!” Kai exclaims. 

Sehun tries to free himself from the other’s grip. “Let me go,” 

Kai momentarily stops to take a sniff, the smell of smoke is still lingering in the air. “What did you do? Did you destroy your research papers?” He asks. He harshly grabs the wrench from Sehun’s hand before tossing it onto the other side of the room. Sehun flinches at the loud and strong noise. “And now you want to destroy this as well? What are you planning to do next?” Kai asks him. 

Kai fists the front of his robe and pulls him close. “Were you planning to destroy me next?” He asks, sounding hurt. “Were you going to destroy me, Sehun?” 

Sehun feels the tears stinging in his eyes. “I’m sorry…”

Kai smiles bitterly. “I guess I wasn’t enough?” He laughs humorlessly. 

“No… no it’s not---”

Sehun does not get to finish what he’s about to say because they hear the sound of their front door crashing. Kai releases Sehun. “Stay here.” He commands before coming downstairs. 

Despite Kai’s order, Sehun still follows him. Sehun halts at the stairs when he sees three different men, all of them carrying weapons. “Who are you?” Sehun asks. 

Kai looks at him in disbelief because he still chose to follow him. “Give us your research papers, your machine, or the clone, and nobody gets hurt.” One of them says. 

Kai scoffs. “This is pathetic, he already declined the offers. No means no so why do you have to threaten him? If the other scientists were smart enough then they would do the research themselves.” 

“Whatever, we don’t care about that. We were ordered a huge sum of money by Mr. Min.” 

Director Min, the man in the elevator. He’s the one behind this. Sehun was right, the man was threatening him. 

“The papers are burning, the machine will be destroyed.” Kai looks over at Sehun. “That leaves the clone, so come and get me.” He challenges. 

The men all started to attack Kai but Sehun sees that Kai can actually fight well. He probably learned about that too. Sehun recalls what Kai just said so he runs back to the lab. He grabs the wrench and destroys the machine with all his might. Once it is destroyed beyond repair, Sehun returns downstairs. One of the men grabs a piece of wood from the fireplace and tosses it over to Kai. He misses but the wood knocks over some furniture. 

Two of the men were knocked out and the last man tightly grabbed onto his knife before charging at Kai. The clone easily dodges and disarms the man. He grabs the man by the head before pushing him against the wall to knock him out. 

“Kai!” Sehun calls out. “We have to go.” He sees a fire spreading from the wood that the other man tossed earlier. 

“We have to take these men outside. You’ll need proof that you were attacked.” Kai pants. He drags one of the men outside while Sehun takes another. The fire continues to spread and Sehun is starting to hear noises from his neighbors that just woke up because of the smoke and noise. 

Kai went back inside for the last man and he told Sehun to wait outside. The fire is getting stronger but there is still no sign of him. By now his neighbors were already panicking and someone had already called the police and the fire station. Sehun runs back inside his house despite all the shouts telling him to stop. The smoke is heavy inside and he couldn’t breathe. 

“Kai! Kai!” He coughs. 

“Sehun,” He hears his voice. 

Sehun sees him on the floor together with the other man who is still unconscious. “Kai! What happened?” 

Kai had a hand clasped against his stomach and Sehun sees that he’s bleeding. “This bastard wasn’t knocked out after all.” Kai coughs. “You have to take him outside.” 

“No, what about you?!” Sehun grabs him. “I can’t leave you here! Come on, stand up.” 

Kai does not move but instead, he lifts one hand to cup Sehun’s face. “You wanted to destroy your research, right? Now all you have to do is to destroy me. Leave me here.” 

“No! That’s not what I wanted! I wanted to destroy you--” he sobs. “I wanted to destroy myself as well. I am not leaving you here.” 

Kai shakes his head. “You can’t die. You can’t sacrifice yourself like this.” 

“I already lost Jongin and now I’m losing you too, I don’t know how I can live like that again.” He sniffles. 

“Jongin would have wanted you to stay alive.” Kai says. “I want you to stay alive. I thought I had my own goals too but at the end of the day..." He winces in pain. "My goal is to protect you. After all, I am still your husband, right?" He smiles weakly.

Sehun sobs uncontrollably as his fists clenched. "I love you, you can't do this to me." 

The smoke is already thick and Sehun already feels lightheaded. He's close to losing consciousness. There’s already debris falling due to the fire that continues to spread. He could hear the distant shouts coming from outside and the sound of sirens coming. He feels Kai wrapping his arms around him before he slowly succumbs to the darkness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sky is gloomy as the rain continues to pour down. The smell of antiseptic lingers in the air together with the scent of alcohol. Mark stops in front of the room before knocking. He comes in and he’s greeted by Sehun sitting on the bed. There’s a plate of peeled apples right next to the bed, Sehun’s mother must have dropped by. 

“Hyung,” Mark smiles. 

Sehun smiles at him despite the bandages that were wrapped around his arms. He suffered plenty of burns and he inhaled so much smoke. He didn’t wake up for over a week, they were all so worried. 

“It’s raining again,” Sehun says. "It's so gloomy,"

Mark smiles sadly. “You don’t have to be sad when it rains,” He says. “Maybe it’s just Jongin hyung saying hi.” He tries to cheer him up. 

Sehun smiles, although it doesn’t reach his eyes. “He’s been saying hi more often, he must miss me.” 

“I’m sure he does.” Mark nods. “Oh, by the way, I brought you something.” He takes out a candle from his paper bag. “It’s a scented candle, I think you’ll like it.” 

Sehun takes the candle and gives it a sniff. He smiles widely this time. “Mmmh, orange blossoms.” He says. 

“Yeah, I know it’s your favorite. I couldn’t find flowers since the shop you always go to is closed today so this is the best I could give.” 

“This is perfect, Mark. Would you mind lighting it up?” Sehun asks as he removes the packaging. 

“Oh sure,” Sehun bought a lighter as well in case Sehun asks him to light it up.

He flicks the lighter and Sehun suddenly flinches back. He looks over at Sehun and the elder gives him an embarrassed smile. “Sorry, it’s just… scary.” 

Ever since the night of the fire, Sehun has been like that. He’s always scared and jumpy around fire, no matter how small it is but it's also ironic how it's also his source of comfort because of the scented candles that Mark brought for him. Mark flicks the lighter again and lights up the candle. Sehun smiles as he takes a whiff of the sweet scent of orange blossoms. 

“I’m sorry if you find it weird that I got scared,” Sehun chuckles. "I have no recollection of what happened during the fire but it just… scares me a bit. It must have been so bad.” 

Mark gently pats his shoulder. “At least you’re okay now, hyung.”

Sehun smiles. “They say it’s a miracle that I’m alive, my guardian angel must have protected me. It’s probably Jongin.” He says. 

Mark remains smiling despite the sadness he feels. 

Sehun forgot about Kai. 

  
  
  
  


When he woke up, he really couldn’t remember anything that happened. He knows that Jongin died and that he’s been upset over it but all memories about Kai and the cloning were wiped out. The doctors said it’s selective amnesia and that it would be up to Sehun himself if he could recover those memories again. They could try the treatment but triggering the memories again might be bad for Sehun. They all decided that it would be better to not tell Sehun about it because it might only bring him more pain. 

Sehun will be moving to Canada as soon as he recovers. He deserves to start a new life and Mark offered to stay with him. They can start their own clinic and lab there instead once Sehun is ready to go back to work. 

  
  


Mark looks at Sehun again and he sees him sniffing the candle once again, he could see how careful the other is with the flame. Sehun with the fire reminds him of how Sehun felt about driving while it’s raining before. He’s scared of driving in the rain because it reminds him of Jongin and now he’s scared of fire suddenly appearing because it reminds him of Kai---although he can’t fully remember him. 

Kai was the one that saved Sehun. He used the last of his strength to carry Sehun outside. Kai didn’t make it and they both collapsed near the door but thanks to that, the rescuers were able to save Sehun immediately although it was too late for Kai. 

Deep inside, Mark knows that Sehun loved Kai the same way he loved Jongin. Even if his mind doesn’t fully remember him, his heart would be able to recall the memories. His heart will continue to remember the memories whenever it rains and whenever he sees a flame.

  
  
  


Jongin is the rainfall, 

Kai is the flame. 


End file.
